Forever Love
by jade sheppard
Summary: Edward quitte Bella , terrible pour elle et lui , alors qu'edward part à la recherche de victoria , il apprends une terrible nouvelle , tout va alors se bousculer ... une décision pour son bien ? ou débouchant sur la mort de celle qu'il aime ?
1. Chapter 1

Ce seras ma première fanfiction sur Twilight , donc je vous demanderais d'être indulgent

Bella vis très mal le départ d'edward mais elle ne se refugi pas chez Jacob , comment cela va t-il tourner ?

POV Bella

Il venait de disparaître en un battement de cils et comme l'idiote que j'étais j'avais essaye de le rattraper , rattraper un vampire ? « Ça seras comme si je n'avais jamais existé » avait il dit , comment faire cela , il me paraissait impossible d'oublier ce que hurlais mon cœur souffreteux , « tu m'apportes rien de bon » une nouvelle vague de douleur me frôla à cette pensée et j'étais d'accord avec ça , moi une simple humaine , comment avais je pu croire un seul instant que je puisse lui apporter quelques choses , j'étais si banale , si moche comparé à sa splendeur , si humaine …. je n'étais rien …. je n'étais plus car il venait de me quitter , un bruit étrange franchit mes lèvres tandis que je m'enfonçais toujours plus profondément dans la forêt , trébuchant ça et là ,J'avais promis de rien faire de téméraire ou de stupide , il osait me demander de promettre alors que lui n'avait pas tenu la sienne « rassure toi , vous autres humains , avez la mémoire courte , le temps guérit les blessures de ceux de votre espèce » avait il ajouter , comment pouvait il me lancer ça en pleine figure , il considérait donc que parce que j'étais humaine , je l'oublierais , il avait donc sous estimé à quel point je l'aimais et l'aimais toujours et à jamais. Je trébuchais de nouveau mais ne me relever pas , comme si mon cerveau refuser de travailler , paralysée par le dénie , il ne pouvait pas être parti , pas comme ça . La nuit était tombé mais depuis quand exactement , il pleuvait mais je ne sentais pas les gouttes , je fermais les yeux et essayait d'oublier tout les événements qui avait mené à cela , car il était évident que tout ceci était ma faute . Je me recroquevillais en position fœtale et me perdit dans un vide rassurant et sans trop de douleur . Je ne sais combien de temps s'écoula mais j'entendis un bruit au loin , cela ressemblait fortement à des voix , elles criaient , elles cherchaient quelqu'un visiblement et je prie bientôt conscience que c'était moi qu'elle cherchait , je n'avais ni la force ni l'envie de leur signaler ma position . Au bout de quelques minutes les voix se turent , je regardais l'aurore naissante , espérant encore que tout cela soit un cauchemar . Le soleil montant dans le ciel , j'entendis de nouveau des voix puis des mouvements dans le buisson près de moi , peut être qu'il revenait me chercher : voyons ne soit pas stupide Bella , il t'a quitté ….Il ne reviendra jamais me dis je , je fermais mes paupières puis senti une présence à mes côtés , je levais la tête , cette tête ne m'était pas familière :

Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal, bella ?

Je ne répondis pas , mes cordes vocales ne voulait pas obéir et de toute façon que répondre à une question aussi rempli de sous entendu que celle ci ? Vu la tête qu'il faisait je devais avoir une tête épouvantable – comment pouvait il en être autrement quand l'amour de votre vie vous quittait , emportant votre raison de vivre avec lui -Il se pencha pour me prendre dans ses bras , il était chaud et il me protégeait du vent et de la pluie mais j'aurais tant voulu d'autre bras , des bras glacial , j'étais dans les bras d'un inconnu et je ne réagissais pas ballotais comme un simple bagage , nous arrivâmes bientôt à la lisière du bois où de nombreuses voitures et personnes nous attendait , aussitôt le visage de mon père fit son apparition , il avait l'air épuisé et son visage était marqué par l'angoisse et le soulagement de m'avoir retrouve :

Bella , ma chérie …. il stoppa en remarquant que mes yeux était perdu dans le vide , l'homme qui me portait lui dit où il m'avait trouvé :

Elle a dit quelque choses ?

Seulement : il est parti ….

Avais je vraiment dit ça , ou alors était ce si évident , mon père me pris à son tour dans ses bras et me déposa sur le siège passager de sa voiture de patrouille , il pris la place à côté de moi et me lança un regard intense , je tournais la tête pour regarder le paysage , puis replonger dans mon désespoir , presque aussitôt la voiture stoppa , nous étions déjà à la maison , Charlie me reprit dans ses bras il semblait légérement chancelais sous mon poids , il me déposa sur le canapé et m'enroula dans une couverture , des dizaines de visage me scrutait avec horreur , une main se saisit de mon poignet pour prendre mon pouls , le médecin que je reconnus comme le docteur Gerandy me demanda:

Tu as mal ?

Oui j'avais mal , un énorme trou à la place du coeur mais je me gardais bien de leur dire

Tu t'es égaré ?

Je hochais et m'enfouis sous les couvertures , il parlait maintenant avec mon père , lui annonçant qu'il repasserait le lendemain matin , petit à petit le salon se vidait et mon père s'assit près de moi :

Tu veux manger quelques choses ma chérie ?

Je …. je n'ai pas faim articulais je avec difficulté , ma voix sonnait bizarrement

Il est parti en te laissant comme ça ? Demanda mon père , une vague de douleur me traversa

C'est juste que je croyais le rattraper et je suis me suis perdu ….

Mon père ne dit rien mais ajouta une couverture sur moi , il alla s'installer dans son fauteuil et plongea dans ses réflexions. Je me levais en chancelant un peu , mon père me regarda intensément :

Où vas tu ? Demanda t-il suspicieux

je......dans ma chambre

la tête me tournait et je vis Charlie réagir au quart de tour , il em reprit dans ses bras et me reposa sur le canapé :

il vaut mieux que tu restes là , tu n'as pas l'air en état murmura t-il en écartant une mèche de cheveux de mon visage , je me mordis la lèvre inférieur et prié pour qu'il aille se coucher , mais visiblement il était bien trop inquiet pour cela , je fermais les yeux et plongeais dans l'inconscience , aussitôt je me retrouvais dans la forêt , Il était là devant moi , il me tournait le dos , j'essayais de l'appeler , mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche , je tendais la main vers lui mais il disparu , un froid glaciale s'abattit sur la forêt , j'étais seule à présent , Je me réveillé en hurlant , Charlie sursauta dans son fauteuil et se précipita vers moi , j'avais enfonçais mon poing dans ma bouche pour taire mon cri , il me pri dans ses bras et me frotta le dos pour me rassurer , Charlie regarda mes yeux et ce qu'il pu y lire devait être négatif car son visage s'affaissa , il me prit la main et me recoucha sur le canapé .

POV Edward

Je courais aussi vite que je pouvais , plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais fait , je la fuyais , il fallait que je continu à penser que c'était pour son bien , oui elle était hors de danger maintenant , je repensais un instant à ce que j'avais pu lire dans ses yeux en lui débitant de pareilles horreurs , toute expression heureuse en avait disparu , une douleur atroce me traversa mais je ne devais pas m'arrêter , je devais partir malgré tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Bella , jamais je ne pourrais oublié tout ce qu'elle avait fait naitre en moi et chaque jour de ma longue vie je souffrirais de son absence , je me languirais de son amour et le mien me rongerais . Comment avait elle pu prêter à mes propos autant de crédibilité , elle avait si facilement délaissé l'idée que je l'aimais , alors que je ne cessais de lui dire à quel point la vie ne vaudrait pas la peine sans elle , sans son superbe visage , son parfum , elle c'était toujours sous- estimé ce que je ne comprenais pas le moins du monde . Je finis par m'arrêter je reconnaissais rien autour de moi cependant j'étais encore en pleine nature , si mon coeur battait encore , il aurait cessait de battre de tant de souffrance .


	2. Chapter 2

POV Bella

J'avais une envie irrépressible d'être seule mais Charlie était toujours près de moi , il me regardait les yeux emplis de tristesse , je me contentais de regardais au loin, je me levais , mes jambes était stable :

Où vas tu Bella ?

Dans ma chambre murmurais je sans le regarder

D'accord , tu veux déjeuner

Non , je n'ai pas faim rétorquais je sèchement

Une fois dans ma chambre , je fermais la porte , m'assurant que Charlie ne m'avait pas suivis , je me laisser tomber sur mon lit et enfouissais mon visage dans mon oreiller pour éclater en sanglots déchirant , une douleur fracassante m'envahit , faisait ma respiration haletante , je me repassais notre dernière conversation en boucle dans ma tête , alors il ne m'aimait plus , je me rappelais pourtant les mots doux qu'il me murmurait , ses bras autour de ma taille , les risques qu'il avait pris pour moi , je ne pouvais croire à tout cela « je ne t'apporte rien de bon » c'était faux et je suis sûre qu'il le savait , il m'avait évité de mourir , il avait allumé une flamme dans mon cœur , il était une part entière de mon âme , la force de mon amour aurait du le retenir , mais maintenant je me retrouvais seule , mon cœur battait la chamade et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur mes joues , comment continuer à vivre sans lui ….Pourquoi vivre ?

POV Edward

Je brulais d'envie d'y retourner pour m'excuser , pour la prendre dans mes bras et sentir encore une fois son parfum , pour voir ses yeux , mais il fallait que je résiste , pour elle , pour son avenir « tu me …..quittes ? » m'avait elle demander , sa voix exprimé une telle douleur , une telle détresse , j'étais un monstre de faire souffrir ma bien aimée de cette façon . Je n'avais la moindre envie de voir les autres et faire face à la réalité et surtout à leurs pensées , je balayai la forêt autour de moi , la faim me tenaillait même si le dégout que j'éprouvai pour mes actes me coupé la volonté de le faire , cependant ça me permettrait de gagner du temps , je me mis à la recherche d'une proie

POV Bella

Je me réveillais alors que la lune perçait à travers le fenêtre , je m'étais endormi épuisé par mes pleurs , je m'étirai et me dirigeais la fenêtre , notre fenêtre en quelques sorte , j'appuyais mon front contre le chambranle de celle ci et fermais les yeux , je le revoyais parfaitement sauté avec grâce pour atterrir en douceur sur le plancher de ma chambre , veillant sur mon sommeil ou discutant à voix basse avec moi de milles et un sujets , je revoyais son superbe visage , la tendresse de ses gestes . Un trou béant se forma dans mon cœur il était inconcevable que la vie retrouve son court normal après ça , inconcevable de faire ma vie sans lui . Je pris place dans le rocking-chair où il avait l'habitude de prendre place pendant que je me préparais à dormir « mes minutes d'humanité. » comme je disais . Je me balançais en regardant cette lune qui brillait faiblement , mon cœur se mit à s'agiter dans ma poitrine , comment allais je vivre sans lui , était ce seulement possible ? Je mettais la chaîne Hifi en route , du Debussy car j'avais découvert que son cadeau avait disparu , je fermais les yeux , j'éclatais de nouveau en sanglot et plongeais mon visage dans mes mains , j'avais une féroce envie de mourir , d'être téméraire et stupide , seulement je ne pouvais pas mourir , il y avait Charlie et Renée . La porte s'ouvrit à la volée , laissant apparaître Charlie , il semblait ne pas oser s'approcher, il bouillait , et je le savais c'était à lui qu'il en voulait .

POV Edward

C'est avec regret que je me retrouvais à la maison – notre nouvelle maison , un peu plus loin dans la péninsule d'Olympic , ils m'attendaient je le savais , je le percevais dans leurs pensées , j'essayais tant bien que mal de remettre mon masque impassible et franchissais la porte , ils me dévisagèrent , Esmée s'approcha de moi et me fit un timide sourire :

Comment à t-elle réagit ?

Mal..... mais ça ira mieux

_Tu te trompes Edward , elle ne t'oublieras pas et tu le sais _pensa Alice

Elle m'a promis de prendre soin d'elle

_La vérité c'est que tu essayes de te convaincre que rien de grave ne va arriver _

Un grondement sourd monta de ma poitrine , le visage d'Alice se figea et elle me tourna le dos . Rosalie affichait un superbe sourire , je me détournais aussitôt d'elle :

Elle me manque déjà tant marmonnais je

Esmée me pris dans ses bras pendant plusieurs minutes , je me dégageais de son étreinte , Carlisle me regardait , le regard rempli de compassion , mais il ne pouvais pas imaginé à quel point je souffrais , sans plus de cérémonies , je montais dans ma chambre et mettais Clair de Lune en fond sonore , j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle respecterait sa promesse – mais je ne pouvais en être sûre vu que j'avais brisé la mienne – je pris la décision d'aller m'assurer si elle allait bien de temps à autre et ainsi veillé à ce que la promesse soit respecté , je fermais les yeux , serrer les poings et regretter de ne pouvoir pleurer .


	3. Chapter 3

POV Bella

Mon père entra dans ma chambre un plateau charge de nourriture dans les mains , il sembla hésité un instant et s'approcha de moi , j'avais approché le rocking-chair dans lequel je m'étais pelotonné de la fenêtre , le regard fixé sur l'arbre face à celui ci . Charlie déposa le plateau sur mon lit et posa la main sur mon épaule , il avait apparemment renoncé à dire quoi que soit , car rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire n'apaiserais mon chagrin , il ferma la porte avec précaution . Je jeté un regard sur le plateau , Charlie s'était visiblement donné beaucoup de mal pour le préparer , il avait même ajouté une fleur , un freesia plus exactement , je soupirais et retourné à ma contemplation du ciel , je faisais souffrir mon père je le savais , il avait les traits tiré mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à manger , ça me répugnais , mes pensées toujours tournaient vers lui et l'atroce douleur qui me tiraillait les côtes , là où se mourrait mon cœur . Je me rappelais de notre rencontre , et la même incompréhension m'occupai l'esprit . Mon esprit dévia alors vers un souvenir heureux « je t'aime. » sa voix sublime résonna dans mon crâne , je resserrais la couverture autour de mes épaules , des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues , je croyais pourtant avoir épuisé ma réserve de larmes pour toute une vie . Je me balançais doucement , essayant en vain de chasser son visage de mes pensées ….. «tu es tout ma vie désormais» , la mienne , n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines . Un gémissement franchit mes lèvres , je prenais mon visage dans mes mains laissant libre cour à mes larmes :

Edward …..murmurais je à peine audible

POV Edward

Une semaine s'était déjà écoulé depuis l'événement , je tournais en rond dans ma chambre , cherchant en vain à m'occuper l'esprit , à détourner mes pensées d'elle , à écarté l'anxiété qui me rongeais , il était temps que j'aille chasser qui plus est , bien que ce ne fut pas l'envie qui m'y pousse , mais par égard envers ma famille. Je descendais les escaliers et signalais mes intentions à Carlisle , Emmett et Jasper se proposèrent de m'accompagner , je déclinais l'offre , j'avais besoin d'être seule , ils s'inquiétaient je le voyais dans leurs pensées. Je m'élançais à une vitesse folle à travers bois quand le fumet d'un cerf caressa mon palais , je m'approchais en silence et me mit en position , un cerf avec une superbe ramure se pencha pour brouter une touffe d'herbe et aussitôt je bondis . J'étais repus , je scrutais le ciel qui pour une fois était dégagé , il brillait de milliers d'étoile , une vague de douleur m'envahit , je voyais son visage partout , sa voix suppliante me hantait , je repris ma course pour me rendre chez elle , j'avais la sensation de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des décennies mais il fallait que je vois de mes yeux comment elle allait , sans qu'elle puisse me remarquer , elle devait dormir à une heure aussi avancé de la nuit. J'arrivais au abords de Forks , je ralentis l'allure car bientôt j'atteignis le lieu où j'avais passé de nombreuses nuits , je contournais la maison et sauté sur la branche qui faisait face à sa fenêtre , ce que je vis alors me glaça le sang , effectivement Bella dormait , mais pas là où je l'attendais , elle était recroquevillais dans son -notre- rocking-chair , recouverte d'une couverture , ses traits n'étaient pas paisible comme quand elle dormait d'ordinaire , ils étaient figé dans une expression d'intense tristesse , ses larmes avait laissé de fins sillons sur ses joues . Je serrais les poings si fort que j'aurais pu me briser les os , elle avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte malgré l'air froid de ce début d'automne , comme elle le faisait avant , je me tenais à présent en équilibre sur le rebord de celle ci , je tournais légèrement la tête et découvris un plateau repas qu'elle n'avait pas touché , je remarquais que ses joues c'étaient creusés et que des cernes ornait ses yeux , je me mordis puissamment la lèvre inférieur . Soudain elle murmura dans son sommeil , sa voix était faible , un souffle :

Reviens …. ne me laisse pas ….Edward

Je me mis à haleter , mes entrailles se serrèrent , je n'avais jamais entendu de tel accent dans sa voix , soudain j'entendis Charlie gravirent les marches , je sautais aussitôt par là où j'étais rentrais et atterrit sans bruit sur l'herbe , j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir :

Ma pauvre chérie , murmurait il _Si j'attrape ce Cullen …_.

Il la déposait dans les draps , la bordant avec soin , il ferma également la fenêtre ; Il était furieux , et moi aussi mais pas envers lui seulement envers moi , je me retournais , pénétrant au plus profond de la forêt et abattit mon poing sur un arbre de toutes mes forces , celui ci se brisa en deux , je me laissais tombé sur le sol , concentrant toute ma volonté pour ne pas changé d'avis .

POV Bella

Je faisais de nouveau ce rêve , nous étions tout deux dans la forêt , il me regardait le regard plein de haine et de dégout , j'essayais de le retenir mais il me repoussait avec violence alors je me retrouvais seule , brisé par la douleur , j'avais beau hurler que je l'aimais , il ne revenais jamais , c'était en général à ce moment là que je me réveillais étouffant mes cris , le visage noyer de larmes. Cette nuit là ne fut pas différente , déjà une semaine depuis qu'il était parti , je sortis du lit , le cœur encore agité par mon cauchemar , je me sentais faible , plutôt normal quand on à rien avaler depuis quelques temps . Je me rendais dans la salle de bain pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage , effacé les traces de chagrin , je me regardais dans le miroir , je ne me reconnaissais plus , les joues creusé et les yeux bouffis d'avoir tant pleuré , en bas Charlie s'affaire . Je réintégré ma chambre et me laissé tombé sur le rocking-chair , la douleur était toujours là, lancinante , je voyais mal comment je pourrais continuer a vivre comme cela , ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens. La porte s'ouvrit , je ne me retournais pas, il vint me faire face sans pour autant me regarder :

Bella …. ça ne peux plus continuer comme ça je.....

Mon cœur s'affola dans ma poitrine , je craignais le pire :

j'ai prit la décision de t'envoyer à Jacksonville

Je me levais alors d'un bond surprenant Charlie qui se retrouva plaqué contre le mur , je pointais mon index sur lui , rempli d'une colère nouvelle

Charlie Swan , il est hors de question que je parte d'ici , tu peux m'obliger à faire tout ce que tu veux mais je ne partirais pas hurlais je si fort que tout Forks m'avait surement entendu

mais enfin Bella regarde toi , tu ne manges plus , tu passe ton temps à pleurer , je m'inquiète tant répliqua t-il sur le même ton

Je suis désolé papa …. je vais me reprendre , mais je t'en supplie ne m'envoie pas là bas

….........

Papa , je peux te promettre que je vais aller mieux – _ou du moins faire en sorte que tu le crois- _mais je n'irais pas à Jacksonville

D'accord , je te laisse le temps de te remettre ….calme toi

Je me rendis compte que je hurlais encore et que je haletais , mes jambes tremblés , il m'aida à me rassoir :

je vais chercher à manger et tu as tout intérêt à ingérer jusqu'à la dernière miette

Je hochais , cette idée me répugnais mais je devais me forcer si je ne voulais pas que Charlie s'inquiète , si je ne voulais pas quitter cet endroit où j'avais était si heureuse , la preuve qu'il avait vraiment existé .


	4. Chapter 4

POV Edward

J'étais encore paralysé par ce que je venais de voir , elle allait mal , plus que ça peut être , j'avais entendu son cœur battre dans sa poitrine , ce qui prouvait qu'elle était en vie mais le reste laissait plutôt présagé le contraire , je revoyais les sillons sur ses joues pâle et creuse , elle me revoyait l'image de ce que j'aurais était si j'avais était encore humain . Je me redressais et frappait de nouveau dans l'arbre que j'avais brisé en deux , avais je pris la bonne décision ? Je me mordais les lèvres , je fis quelques pas en direction de la maison , plusieurs heures c'était écoulé , je trépignais d'un pied sur l'autre , esquissais un pas vers sa fenêtre puis me ravisais partant en courant , m'enfuyais vers ma propre douleur , vers ma culpabilité .

POV Bella

Je venais d'enfiler un jean et un t-shirt , je me penchais à la fenêtre , il me semblait avoir vu.... non arrête de rêver Bella , c'est impossible , je m'emmitoufle dans un pull sans forme et me regardais de nouveau dans le grand miroir à pied de ma chambre , de grandes cernes ornait mes yeux , j'avais une mine épouvantable à dire vrai , j'aurais du mal à faire illusion , surtout en biologie , maintenant qu'il n'était plus là , à cette pensée la plaie de mon âme me fit un peu plus souffrir, je serrais un plus la main sur mon cœur et me ressaisi , je plaçait un maigre sourire sur mes lèvres mais un sourire tout de même et dévaler les escaliers :

J'y vais papa , à ce soir

à ce soir Bella , sois prudente

Promis

Je claquais la porte et m'engouffrai dans ma Chevrolet , je fus bientôt au lycée , je restais quelques secondes dans l'habitacle , j'allais devoir faire face à leurs regards , à leurs questions indiscrète . Je respirais un grand coup et sorti de la voiture , me retrouvant face à face avec Mike Newton :

Bonjour Bella me salua t-il visiblement ravi de me voir ou d'être débarrassé d'Edward

…. Bonjour Mike marmonnais je

On se demandait tous si tu allais revenir

et bien tu vois je suis là répondis je sèchement

Je prenais place dans mon premier cours sans pour autant en écouter un traitre mot , J'essayais de l'écarter de mes pensées cependant la douleur ne s'en amoindrissait que peu , combien de temps pourrais je tenir cette comédie ?

POV Edward

J'arrivais devant notre maison , je pénétrais dans le salon , me laisser tomber sur le canapé et prenais mon visage dans mes paumes , Carlisle prit place à côté de moi , sa main posé sur mon épaule :

Je sais que tu souffres Edward

Carlisle …. je l'ai vu ….

Il parut réfléchir , de nombreuses pensées s'entremêlait dans son esprit

Comment va t-elle hésita t-il

tu aurais du la voir , on aurait dit un oiseau tombait du nid , elle est si fragile , c'est moi qui lui fait ça Carlisle , je ne suis plus sûre d'avoir prit la bonne décision

C'est à toi de le conclure , laisse lui un peu de temps mon fils

J'étais reconnaissant , il essayait de me rassurer , ou j'allais lui laisser un peu de temps , peut être qu'avec le temps elle oublierais mon existence , elle oublierais ses blessures .


	5. Chapter 5

POV Bella

J'essayais tant bien que mal de me frayais un passage vers une table, parmis les étudiants je distinguais Angela qui me faisait signe , je la rejoignis prenant place à ses côtés. Elle me regarda mon plateau et me lança un regard soucieux :

Comment te sent tu Bella ? Me demanda t-elle gentiment

bien mentis-je

Elle me sourit gênait ayant surement perçu ma voix tremblante et mes yeux rougis, mais n'insista pas, je mangeais du bout des lèvres , sans grande conviction car ce qui m'attendait ensuite serait sans doute ma plus grande épreuve de la journée : le cours de biologie et sa place vide à mes côtés

POV Edward

J'étais dans ma chambre faisant les cent pas, cherchant désespérément un moyen efficace de m'occuper l'esprit , d'écarter cette image horrible qui le hantait , il fallait que je m'éloigne quelques temps, que je parte loin de Bella . Soudain le souvenir de Victoria me frappa de plein fouet, comment avais je pu l'oublier ? Elle pourchassait encore ma bien aimée , j'en étais certain , il fallait que je la protège au moins de ce péril , qu'elle pu se consacrer à son rétablissement. Un plan germa dans mon esprit , je descendis les escaliers et m'approchait d'Alice:

Que veux tu ? Demanda t-elle sèchement

Il était certain qu'elle m'en voulais toujours , je m'en voulais aussi

Quel est le dernier endroit où tu as vu Victoria ?

Pourquoi veux tu savoir ça ? Elle était paniqué maintenant

ne devrais tu pas déjà le savoir plaisantais je

Elle esquissa un sourire :

Tu as l'intention de la tuer n'est ce pas ?

Qu'elle perspicacité ….. ironisais je

Elle me donna une petite tape sur le bras et me lança un regard intense :

Je peux au moins faire cela pour Bella , la protéger d'au moins un péril

Tu veux de l'aide ? intervint Jasper

Non..... j'ai besoin de le faire seul

Je comprends …...cependant si tu changes d'avis

Sois en sûr tu serais le premier à qui je ferais appel …..

Sois prudent supplia Esmée qui écoutait attentivement notre échange

Je la prie dans mes bras , me tournant vers Alice dans l'attente d'une réponse , elle soupira

Elle est au Brésil

Merci …..

_Je prendrais soin de surveiller Bella … de loin _ajouta t-elle par la pensée

J'acquiesçai et franchi la porte sans me retourner , un sac presque vide sur l'épaule

POV Bella

Je débarrassais mon plateau où la quasi totalité de la nourriture n'avait pas été touchait. Je me trainais sans volonté jusqu'à la salle de biologie, mon cœur battant la chamade, devenant plus douloureux à chaque pas qui me rapprochais de la porte. Je poussais le battant et allais prendre place derrière ma paillasse sans un regard vers la place inoccupé qui me vrillait l'estomac. Je baissais la tête, camouflant mes yeux derrière ma cascade de cheveux, quand une voix me ramena sur terre:

Bella je peux m'assoir à côté de toi ? Proposa Mike

Désolé Mike mais non répondis je poliment

Mais enfin Bella , Cullen est parti, je …... visiblement j'étais la seule affectait par leurs départ et Mike semblait prêtait autant de valeur à mes sentiments que _lui _

Je t'ai dis non Mike répétais je en lui lançant un regard incendiaire .

Il retourna à sa place penaud , fit son entrée, discourant sur le sujet du cours d'aujourd'hui. Je replongeais dans mes souvenirs, regardant son tabouret du coin de l'œil, notre première rencontre c'était déroulé à cet endroit même, l'incompréhension m'avait , je me rappelais avec exactitude la première chose qu'il m'avait dîtes : « Bonjour » « Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter la semaine dernière , tu dois être Bella Swan ? », sa voix de velours m'avait troublé puis j'avais réalisé qu'il m'avait appelé Bella et non Isabella comme tout le monde ici à Forks. J'avais tout de suite remarqué que ces yeux étaient différents , deux superbes topaze ,et à mon avis mes yeux ne leur rendait pas justice, remplaçant l'onyx de la fois précédente. Mon cœur cogna violemment contre mes côtes propageant une intense douleur dans tout mon organisme; J'étouffais un gémissement et serrais la laine de mon pull entre mes doigts, voilà ce à quoi je devais m'attendre en repensant à ces instants où j'étais heureuse.

POV Edward

Je venais d'acheter mon billet pour Rio, je le glissais dans la poche intérieur de ma veste, je balayai le hall du regard, il était bondé et un flot de pensées m'envahit cela me permettait de ne pas penser à elle ne serais ce qu'un instant. Les regards se tournant vers moi tandis que je m'installais dans la salle d'embarquement, les pensées d'un voyageur était tourné vers moi, je les intriguais. Il fallait que je sois à Rio dans les plus bref délais, une fois la compagne de James passé de vie à trépas mon anxiété descendrait d'un cran. Voilà que nous embarquions


	6. Chapter 6

POV Bella

Une nouvelle semaine qui débutait sans lui , sans but, sans raison de vivre , ni de sourire, mais il le fallait, dresser une façade d'apparence trompeuse, survivre pour Charlie, survivre et non vivre. Mes jours c'était un peu plus creusée, c'était à peine perceptible , lui l'aurais vu, il m'aurait crié dessus de son sublime ténor, une sourde anxiété serait née dans ses prunelles, m'aurait forcé à manger , me prenant dans ses bras , me couvant comme un trésor que je n'étais plus ou que je n'avais étais qu'un temps.

POV Edward

Nous venions d'atterrir à Rio, heureusement il faisait nuit et je pouvais compté sur une relative discrétion, dés que je fut sortis de l'aéroport, une odeur, son odeur, celle de mon ennemie me prit les narines, bien qu'il n'en resta qu'une trace. Je ne savais combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis son passage dans la capitale

POV Bella

La journée de lycée était passé trop lentement à mon goût et sans plus d'intérêt que d'ordinaire. Il faisait déjà sombre à l'extérieur et la lune haute dans le ciel, je m'étais changé et me glissais dans les draps glacé de mon lit tout en sachant que je ne dormirais pas, je me recroquevillais sous la couette, je fermais les yeux et voyais apparaître son visage parfait , ses iris d'or liquide, sa chevelure de cuivre. La douleur de mon cœur se fit plus forte, je rouvris les yeux, des larmes avait roulé sur mes joues sans que je m'en aperçoive , combien de temps pourrais je encore tenir sans lui , sans son amour. Une idée sombre surgit alors des eaux profondes de mon esprit: Chercher la délivrance à tout prix même celui de la mort , voilà ce que serais mon nouveau projet , la trouver et la laisser m'achever, voilà quelques temps que je n'avait pas pensé à elle , à Victoria

POV Edward

Je me déplaçais aussi rapidement que me le permettait les humains autour de moi, tout en surveillant l'apparition de l'astre solaire qui m'obligerais à stopper mes recherches. J'arrivais à suivre son odeur au milieu de ces effluves humaines, mais partout où je croisais celle ci, il n'en subsistait que le souvenir. Il fallait que j'aille plus vite, je repérais une voiture, pas le summum de l'automobile mais cela valait bien ma volvo, après un rapide coup d'œil alentour je m'introduis à l'intérieur et appuyer à fond sur l'accélérateur, plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru je me trouvais à l'extérieur de la ville.

_J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis ( désolé par ailleurs de vous avoir fait attendre pour la suite) pour modifier s'il le fallait le premier jet que j'ai écrit , savoir ce qu'il vous plait ou non , merci ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

POV Bella

Oui j'avais décidé d'être téméraire et stupide, de trahir ma parole mais peu m'importé à ce moment là , peut-être qu'au paradis Edward m'aimerait de nouveau. Une question cependant se poser , comment trouver Victoria ? Était elle seulement dans les parages , car il était sûr que sa soif de vengeance n'était pas étancher, elle ne le serait pas tant que le responsable de la mort de James, moi, serait mort . Bien que je fût terrorisé d'être sa proie je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la comprendre et de compatir à sa douleur. Au grès de mes réflexions , je prie le parti d'explorer les bois au alentour de Forks, prétextant auprès de Charlie une envie d'air pur et forestier, je n'étais pas intimement convaincu que ce mensonge prendrais et pour cause ma maladresse . Quand le ciel pointa suffisamment haut dans le ciel, je prie un sac à dos, revêtit mon coupe vent et dévaler les marches . Charlie était déjà là entrain de lire le journal, il me lança un regard intrigué:

« - Où vas tu bella ?

-A la boutique des Newton, acheter des chaussures de marche

- De la randonnée , toi ? Répliqua t-il amuser

- J'ai besoin de m'aérer

Il fronça les sourcils l'air de réfléchir puis repris sa lecture:

-Sois prudente et ne t'éloigne pas des sentiers lança t-il par dessus le quotidien

-Promis Ch....papa »

Je grimpais dans ma chevrolet, contemplant le trou laissait par l'autoradio que j'avais eu à mon anniversaire – je l'avait arraché quelques jours après leur départ- je me garais devant la boutique des Newton , mon chéquier dans la poche je passais la porte de la boutique sous le regard étonné de Mike:

« - Bonjour Bella tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui , tu sais ?

-Oui Mike , mais je viens en tant que cliente »

Il me dévisagea comme si je venais de proférer une énormité, j'aurais pu me vexer si je n'étais pas si pressé, je m'emparais d'une paire de chaussures, d'une carte de la péninsule d'Olympic et d'une boussole, m'empressais de payer. Je savais exactement où je voulais aller en premier, aussi je redémarrer la chevrolet et prit la route qui me conduirait non loin de notre clairière, la retrouver serais une autre histoire et avec un peu de chance elle m'aurait trouvé avant.

POV Edward

Je roulais à travers le Brésil, parfois la piste dévié sans raison apparente, de plus que pouvais bien faire Victoria au Brésil, loin de Bella , pas que je voulus qu'elle en soit proche. J'avais peur de ce qui pourrait arrivé si je ne restais pas sur le qui vive, il fallait que je la prenne par surprise, certes j'avais l'avantage de lire dans les pensées mais ce la ne servait à rien si je n'était pas près d'elle et je le savais j'aurais du mal à ne pas la tuer dès que je la verrais

POV Bella

J'avançais à travers bois, la carte dans une main et la boussole dans l'autre, prenant garde où je posais mes pieds, les feuilles formées un mince tapis sur le sol ce qui ne me rendait pas très discrète. Le paysage me rappelait mes cauchemars, ma vie l'étais devenue, chaque cellule de mon corps réclamait qu'il soit là et qu'il m'aime encore, qu'il plonge son visage dans mes cheveux. La plaie de mon cœur se déchira de nouveau, il fallait que j'arrête de penser à lui même si cela relevait de l'impossible, plus le temps passé, plus il me semblait que mon amour grandissait si cela était réalisable. Je devais me concentrer sur mon objectif, mourir.

POV Edward

Je dus m'arrêter car la voiture que j'avais subtilisé venait à manquer de carburant et il aurait été des plus imprudent de faire le plein avec une voiture volée, de plus le soleil commençait à poindre et j'allais devoir me cacher des yeux humains sous peine de me trahir. Je sortis du véhicule pour m'enfoncer dans la végétation luxuriante de ce pays, ce qui me permettrait également de chasser car je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir d'autres occasions

POV Bella

Je ne savais depuis combien de temps je marcher dans ce sous bois mais déjà la clarté avait baissé. Le gazouillis des oiseaux me rassurait de l'étrange impression de tourné en rond que j'avais; Tout ce ci ne menait à rien , je visualisé dans mon esprit la superbe clairière qu'_il_ m'avait fait découvrir. Je décidais que cela suffirait pour aujourd'hui , mes pieds réclamait une trêve , après avoir retrouvé ma chevrolet , je décidai de remettre ça le lendemain

_Merci misiri-addict pour tes reviews ça me fait plaisir , et savoir que ces écrits sont appréciés ça fait chaud au cœur _


	8. Chapter 8

_Ce chapitre est court mais il est nécessaire , un peu de suspens est toujours bon je crois , merci pour la review , je crois que tu auras la réponse dans ce chapître _

POV Edward

Le soleil était maintenant à son zénith parsemant ma peau de mille éclats pareil à des diamants , je reculais de quelques pas me retrouvant sous le couvert des arbres cherchant à retrouver l'odeur de Victoria , tout ceci me laisser perplexe , j'aurais depuis longtemps trouvé une piste fraîche mais partout elle semblait être passé depuis plusieurs jours. Elle était difficile à saisir , comme de la fumée qu'on voudrait capturés dans ses paumes. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche :

« - Oui Alice ? Questionnais je en décrochant

- Je tenais juste à te dire que Bella semble aller mieux, elle continu à picorer comme un moineau

Je soupirais , elle ne savait décidément pas prendre soin d'elle

- As tu trouvé Victoria ?

- Non marmonnais je , merci Alice , garde un oeil sur elle

- promis »

Sur ces quelques mots je raccrochais. Bella souffrait toujours, cette pensée réveilla ma culpabilité, tout ce qui avais fait souffrir celle que j'aimais ces derniers mois était ma faute, je voulais tant qu'elle m'oublie, comme si je n'avais jamais existé.....finalement n'avais je pas sous estimé l'amour qu'elle me portait trop obnubilé par celui que je lui donné ; Je me remis en chasse , le visage de Bella me tourmentant.

POV Bella

Voilà déjà trois jours que je chercher notre clairière sans autre résultat que des ampoules. De nouveau je pénétrais dans le sous bois. Le soleil dardait de ses rayons , les branches de cyprès , je suivais un nouvel itinéraire , je marchais sans réfléchir pour ne pas changer d'avis, au bout de plusieurs heures à mon grand étonnement je tombais sur la troué parfaitement ronde où j'étais venu avec _lui _, identique à mes souvenirs, mais l'essentiel manquer , _lui. _Je m'avançais en son centre quand je me rendis compte que le chant des oiseaux c'était tut.

POV Edward ( se passe juste après le précédent POV d'Edward)

Je courais à travers bois guidait par de minces effluves , trace de son passage, quand mon téléphone m'obligea à m'arrêter, c'était de nouveau Alice :

« - j'espère que c'est important grommelais je

-Edward …. il s'avéra que ce n'était pas Alice mais Jasper

- Qu'est qui se passe demandais je alerté , Alice va bien ?

- Oui elle va bien , c'est Bella …. elle court un grave danger

-Quoi ? J'étais complètement paniqué

- Alice à eu une vision, Bella est dans une clairière et elle à trouver ce qu'elle chercher

-Comment ça le pressais je

-Victoria ….prononça t-il angoissé

-Combien de temps coupais je

-Un ou deux jours, nous pourrions …. »

J'avais déjà lâché le téléphone qui se fracassa contre un rocher , je rebroussais chemin. Bella avait chercher Victoria, un vampire qui voulait plus que tout la voir morte, elle trahissait donc sa promesse, elle avait provoqué le danger , téméraire et stupide voilà ce qu'elle était, pire , elle voulait mourir, j'accélérais, je voulais être sûr de la sauver.


	9. Chapter 9

POV Bella

Je tournais lentement sur moi même , les battements de mon cœur ayant atteint de records, elle était à seulement quelques mètres de moi , celle que j'attendais. Ces prunelles Lie de vin me dévisageais, ses traits déformé par la haine , un sourire triomphale , mes genoux tremblait malgré moi , sa voix aussi légère et belle que le chant du vent si ce n'est les accents meurtrier qui la teintait retentit:

« - et bien enfin je trouve l'agneau sans son berger

Elle s'approcha de moi et caressa ma joue

-j'ai hâte d'entendre le dernier battement de ton coeur murmura t-elle

Un frisson parcouru mon échine , elle empoigna mon pull et sans aucun effort me propulsa quelques mètres plus loin heurtant le sol durement, elle sortit un foulard et me banda les yeux , surement le fait que je ne la vois pas augmenterait ma terreur et ça l'amuserait:

-Je vais m'amuser un peu , laisser un de temps au berger de venir secourir sa belle

- ni compte pas trop marmonnais je endoloris

- Ne venges t-on pas la mort de celle qu'on aime ?

- Il ne m'aimes plus

- C'est ce que l'on va voir »

Elle inspecta chacun de mes membres à la recherche surement de celui qui me ferait le plus souffrir en se se fracturant , puis elle m'envoya heurtait un tronc , si bien que je fus assommer , les oreilles me bourdonnèrent et juste avant de perdre connaissance je l'entendis s'approchait de moi puis des bruits de lutte.

POV Edward

Je ne sais pas comment je m'étais rendu aussi vite à Forks , sans doute la terreur que m'inspirai la menace qui pesé sur Bella. Plus le temps passais plus mon angoisse grandissait , j'étais horrifié à l'idée d'arriver trop tard , Victoria m'avait bien roulé dans la farine au Brésil, je m'approchais à grande vitesse de notre clairière , de qu'elle autre pouvait il s'agir ? Ce que j'y vis me mit hors de moi , Victoria me tournait le dos , se dressant devant la silhouette frêle de Bella , elle semblait évanoui , un grondement puissant monta de ma poitrine , Victoria fit volt-face , esquissant un sourire :

-_Enfin te voilà _

Je me jetais sur elle avec une force que je me connaissais pas , les forces décuplé par la haine , nous fîmes un vol plané et on s'écrasa sur un arbre qui se fracassa en plusieurs morceaux éparses , je jetait un regard à Bella , elle était toujours allongé sur le sol , Victoria en profita pour me repousser et m'assener un coup puissant qui me fit reculer de quelques pas , je lui lançais un regard mauvais et grogner depuis belle , elle rigola :

-Je la tuerais Edward

- Tu retrouveras James avant que ça n'arrive

Elle poussa un rugissement de haine et de nouveau nos corps se heurtèrent à grand fracas , j'agrippais ses vêtements et essayai de porter mes crocs avides vers sa peau , quel bonheur cela serrait de la déchirer. Sa mâchoire claqua à quelques centimètres de ma jugulaire , je la repoussais avec force , elle se retrouva sur ses pieds en quelques secondes , je me concentrais sur ses pensées , elle essayait de prendre Bella en otage , elle savait que je n'oserais pas l'attaquais si elle se dressait entre elle et moi , sur le qui vive , je suivais chacun de ses mouvements , tournant autour d'elle. Je savais ce qu'elle avait en tête et elle le savais tentant tant bien que mal de m'esquivais , il fallait que je mette un terme à l'existence immortelle de Victoria et que je reparte avant que Bella ne me voit . Victoria profitant de mes réflexions se rapprochait dangereusement du cou de ma bien aimée , mon cœur s'embrasa de colère , je me jetais sur elle et plantais mes crocs dans sa peau de marbre , une furie incontrôlable s'empara de moi pendant que je réduisais la compagne de James en charpie , Bientôt je sortis un briquer de ma poche et embrasait les restes de mon ennemie; Peu à peu ma fureur s'apaisa , je me retournais vers Bella , m'approchant d'elle en silence , je détachais le foulard qui me cacher ses magnifiques yeux , ses paupières commençai à bouger elle aller reprendre connaissance , il fallait que je fasse vite , j'effleurais sa peau tiède , me penchant pour lui murmurer quelques chose à l'oreille .

POV Bella

-Tu as une promesse à tenir Bella prononça une voix magnifique – je l'aurais reconnu entre des milliers- sur ton où couvait la colère. Telle fut la première chose que j'entendis quand je refit surface , mon coeur s'embrasa , j'ouvris les yeux , l'endroit était désert , seul un feu presque consumé crépitait sur la clairière , avais je rêver ? Mais dans ce cas qui m'avait extirpé des griffes de Victoria , et dans le cas contraire ne m'avait il déstiner à mourir puisqu'il ne m'aimait plus , puisqu'il avait dérobé mon coeur et que sans lui j'étais condamné à une non vie. La douleur m'oppressait , mon souffle se fit court:

- reviens ….murmurais je

Mécaniquement je me remis sur mes jambes, frottant mon crâne endoloris , mes jambes tremblait encore de frayeur, repartant vers la demeure où un Charlie impatient attendait surement son dîner .

POV Edward

Elle était saine et sauve , Victoria n'était plus , plus rien ne menaçait Bella , pourtant je ne pouvais me réjouir , la voir si vulnérable, prête à mourir, m'avait rendu très difficile le choix de m'éloigner d'elle de nouveau; J'avais touché sa peau douce et chaude , j'avais cru ne pas pouvoir me détacher d'elle , de son parfum . J'allais devoir rassurer ma famille, surtout Alice et Esmée. Il fallait à tout prix que je garde un œil sur elle, le temps qu'elle se remette , rester loin d'elle m'était de plus en plus difficile .

POV Bella

Charlie m'avait passé un sacré savon mais ça ne m'avait pas tant marqué que cela , mon esprit était obsédé par ce qui s'était passé dans la clairière, je n'étais pas à cent pour cent persuadé qu'il avait était réellement là, pourtant je l'entendais encore murmuré , cette voix que j'avais tant espérer entendre de nouveau me laisser pourtant un goût amer, car un sourd espoir c'était cousu sur ma douleur par de mince fils et je le savais lorsque ceux ci ce romprais, ils laisserait un nouvel accroc.

POV Edward

Une angoisse nouvelle et intense grandissait dans mon coeur – bien qu'il fut mort depuis longtemps- elle avait désiré mourir et j'en connaissais la cause. J'eus du mal à rester en place tandis que je rassurais ma famille , même Rosalie eut l'air soulagé par la nouvelle, Alice m'en voulait de ne pas encore avoir changé d'avis. Esmée semblait si heureuse que nous soyons en vie qu'elle aurait pu me briser en deux si j'avais été encore humain. Carlisle semblait préoccupé par l'état de Bella , tout comme les deux derniers membres de la famille. Je profitais que la nuit soit tomber pour me glisser par sa fenêtre sachant qu'elle dormait déjà. Pelotonné au milieu de son lit , son sommeil était agité , je m'approchais de la tête du lit et m'agenouillais au niveau de son visage, il était torturé, mon cœur se serra. Je dégageais une mèche de cheveux de sa bouche et la plaçais avec tendresse derrière son oreille, frôlais sa peau de pêche du bout des doigts, évitant de remplir mes poumons de son parfum. Puis passait avec délicatesse mon doigt sur ses lèvres délicate , elle frémit à ce contact , je rabattis la couverture sur ses épaules. Je chuchotais sa berceuse si bas que ça n'aurait pu la réveiller, cependant son sommeil s'apaisa. Je pris place dans le rocking-chair, réalisant si je n'en étais pas encore convaincu, que je l'aimais de tout mon être et à quel point elle me manquait. Je guettais le moindre de ses souffles.

_Encore merci pour tes reviews encourageante misiri-addict _


	10. Chapter 10

POV Bella

Ce fut le soleil qui me tira du sommeil, il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Je m'étirais quand un détail attira mon attention, la fenêtre était ouverte, j'étais pourtant convaincu de l'avoir fermé la veille , mais a part Charlie personne d'autre n'aurait pu l'ouvrir et je ne voyais pas trop l'intérêt qu'aurait mon père à faire cela. Je devais être entrain de perdre la tête, le fait que j'avais eu la sensation d'une présence familière pendant la nuit tendait à le confirmer

POV Edward

J'étais perché dans l'arbre face à sa chambre, la regardant allé et venir, souvent elle tourner le dos, fredonnant de sa voix sublime quelques note de la berceuse que j'avais composé Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et me regarda sans me voir du moins au début car soudain elle lâcha sa brosse et sa bouche s'ouvrit , elle secoua la tête et avant qu'elle n'ai pu de nouveau regarder les branches de l'arbre , j'avais disparu.

POV Bella

Quand mon regard se posa de nouveau sur les branches de notre arbre , il n'y avait plus rien , plus de trace de _lui_ , ma brosse était toujours sur le sol, je regardais fixement par la fenêtre , j'avais vu ces traits parfait pendant une seconde puis plus rien , étais je vraiment sûr de l'avoir vu alors où était ce de nouveau mon esprit qui me jouait des tours ? Qui se faisait cruel à mes dépends , désirais je tellement le voir , croire qu'il m'aimait toujours que mon subconscient me donner ce que je désirais ?

POV Edward

J'étais un imbécile, je n'avais pas était assez prudent . Avec un peu de chance , elle croirait avoir rêvé , abuser par ses yeux humains. Si elle était convaincu de m'avoir vu en revanche , elle s'accrocherait à cela et peut-être même qu'elle chercherait à confirmer ma présence , elle n'était pas du genre à renoncer si elle avait quelque chose en tête « tu n'as pas l'intention d'oublier » »non » avait elle affirmer borné , je ne pouvais rien lui cacher , elle était si perspicace. Cependant je ne pouvais renoncer à la surveillait , pour moi ces visites était devenue essentiel à ma survie

POV Bella

Le cœur serrait et de doutes je me rendais au lycée avec plus d'une heure d'avance , j'allais m'installai à une table , je ne pus m'empêcher de ressassais tout ceci , la clairière , la fenêtre , la berceuse qui me trottait dans la tête depuis cette nuit . Soudain le bruissement d'un arbre me fit sursauter , je regardais autour de moi , il n'y avait rien. Je me levais et m'approchai du dit arbre, levant la tête , il n'y avait rien là non plus , seulement j'aperçus sur une branche un morceau de tissu , qu'est que ça faisait là ? Je n'avais donc pas rêvais , il y avait bien quelqu'un , une personne qui pouvait se déplacer assez vite pour disparaître en un battement de cils , mon cœur manqua un battement , j'aurais du savoir que mon esprit n'aurait pu reproduire sa perfection quand je l'avais vu ce matin. Il avait été là, près de moi , pourquoi ? Il fallait que je le retrouve , que je le vois encore une fois , combler le vide qui de nouveau m'envahissait

POV Edward

Elle regardait tout autour d'elle , son visage exprimé l'incompréhension , et de nouveau la douleur , je me serais mis des baffes. Je contemplais la poche arrière de mon pantalon qui n'était plus que lambeaux , vous parlez d'une discrétion pour un vampire …..

_J'ai un peu modifié la première version que j'avais écrite sur papier , trouvant un peu rapide la décision de Bella de trouver Edward , qu'en pensez vous , toujours trop rapide ? Je suis pas toujours sûr de bien dépeindre les réactions que pourrais avoir celui ci. Dernière chose , si vous trouviez que je faisais trop de fautes , n'hésiter pas , je serais ravis de recruter une correctrice , pour vous rendre la lecture plus agréable . _


	11. Chapter 11

_Encore merci pour tes reviews misiri-addict , pour celles et ceux ( dans l'hypothétique cas où des jeunes hommes lirait ceci) qui aurait remarquer l'absence de disclamer , il se trouve que je n'en voit pas l'utilité car vous et moi savons très bien que tout les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartient pas , mais à la géniale Stéphanie Meyer _

POV Bella

Mon cœur battait la chamade, comment retrouvé mes esprits alors que de nouveau une folle bouffée d'espoir emprisonnait mes sens . Comment savoir où irait mon bel ange . Il fallait d'abord que je m'acquitte de mon devoir d'adolescente normale , allée en cours , les élèves commençait à affluer , bordant un semblant de sourire sur mon visage, c'était une habitude , évitant ainsi que l'attention soit braqué sur moi. Ensuite je partirais à sa recherche , quoi qu'il m'en coûte . J'étais prête à tout pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais surtout sentir sa présence auprès de moi

POV Edward

Je restais à bonne distance d'elle , pas la peine qu'elle sente de nouveau ma présence , j'avais fait assez de dégâts comme cela , ses cheveux ruisselait sur ses épaules , son regard fixé sur le tableau, ses pensées obstinément privées . Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte , ce qui me permis d'apercevoir le doux profil de sa mâchoire , son cou gracile , une légère bise m'apporta le parfum obsédant de son sang, ma gorge s'irradia instantanément , c'était presque agréable de retrouver cette sensation . Je ne ressentais nulle envie de déchirer sa peau délicate pour m'en repaitre, mes envies n'était que caresses et baisers. Quel supplice de devoir rester éloigner d'elle , de la faire souffrir ainsi

POV Bella

Le cours d'espagnol me parut durer une éternité, une éternité que j'avais désiré à une époque , la douleur dans ma poitrine se réveilla, je n'aurais su dire si c'était parce que j'avais senti sa présence , que j'en avais la preuve, ou parce qu'il avait fuit avant que je ne le voit, au lieu de venir , de s'expliquer ou mieux de me serrer contre lui comme si ne c'était passé. Je me trainais telle un zombie jusqu'à la cafétéria où Angela veilla à ce que j'ingurgite une quantité raisonnable de nourriture. L'envie de le revoir devenait viscérale , premier lieu d'investigation , leur maison.

POV Edward

Encore une fois Angela prouvait qu'elle était une fille bien et une excellente amie pour Bella, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de constater – à mon grand dam- qu'elle avait encore sensiblement maigri, elle éprouvait sans doute autant de dégout que moi à se nourrir , la différence majeure et que sa santé en pâtirait contrairement à la mienne. L'essentielle de la journée , elle paru songeuse, j'enrageais que son esprit me fut condamné peut -être plus que d'habitude au vu des circonstances , échafaudée t-elle un nouveau moyen d'écourter sa vie. Cette possibilité provoqua un frisson le long de mon dos

POV Bella

Au sortir de cette journée pathétiquement banale, je pénétrais dans l'habitacle de ma vieille voiture, elle émit un rugissement et je me mis en route. J'espérais pouvoir retrouvé le chemin qui mènerait à leur villa , je scrutais avec attention les abords de la route quand je le distinguais au milieu de la nature qui avait repris ses droits , je dus abandonner la chevrolet pour progresser à pieds ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour me réjouir

POV Edward

Je savais maintenant plus ou moins ce que Bella avait en tête. Elle ne doutait plus de m'avoir vu sur l'arbre près de chez elle, à l'observer. Elle allait être déçu, il n'y avait rien dans cette demeure qui lui indiquerais où je me trouvais. Elle pénétra dans le salon sans un regard pour l'emplacement où c'était trouvé mon piano, comme moi elle souffrait de penser à ce soir qui avait tout fait basculer, qui avait provoqué ma peur et ma fuite, causant par la suite de multiples dégâts collatéral.

POV Bella

Comme j'aurais du m'y attendre la superbe demeure était déserte et vide de tout mobilier , j'avais éviter soigneusement de trop m'attarder dans le salon. Je grimpais dans les escaliers et pousser la porte de ce qui avait été sa chambre, je balayai cet espace de mes yeux, j'admirais ce lieu qu'il avait auparavant occupé . Le sol, les murs nimbait de soleil , c'était magnifique et triste à la fois, c'était comme mort. Je m'appuyais contre le mur qui crouler sous le poids de centaines de CD avant , emprisonnant ma poitrine dans mes bras. Il était évident que personne n'était venu ici depuis des semaines; Un courant d'air fit claquer une porte, je sursautais , tournant la tête vers l'entrée il n'y avait personne pourtant j'en était sûr il était là quelques part, je jetais un cou d'œil dans le reste de la maison pour la forme .

POV Edward

De nouveau je ne m'étais pas montré très discret , réfugié à la cime d'un arbre , je l'entendis dévalait les escaliers, sans s'emmêler les pieds ce qui relevait de l'exploit. Elle apparu sur le seuil , balayant la lisière du bois de ces beaux yeux marrons , son cœur palpitait à une vitesse incroyable , composant une douce mélopée pour mes oreilles , puis elle murmura comme si elle était sûr que je l'entendrais :

- Je sais que tu es là …...


	12. Chapter 12

POV Bella

Soit j'étais bonne à enfermer, soit il jouait à un exaspérant jeu de cache-cache, mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Puisqu'il refusait de se montrer, j'allais le pister sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à me voir. Ma vie en dépendait après tout. Ces étranges sentiments que je ressentais chaque fois que je le sentais près de moi avaient réveillé mon envie de survivre. J'allais le pister, si c'était possible de pister un superbe ange mais néanmoins vampire quand on était qu'une simple humaine. Il y avait bien une mince chance qu'il se laisse surprendre un jour, voilà quel était mon espoir fou. J'avais certes un avantage par rapport aux autres quand il s'agissait de _lui_

POV Edward

Bella m'avait toujours surpris par sa perspicacité, elle savait maintenant qu'elle m'avait vu. Elle était convaincue de ma proximité et c'était visiblement mis en tête de me débusquer. Je le savais, elle ne baisserait pas les bras. Quelle chance avait-elle de me rattraper si je courais ? Aucune, c'était évident et elle le savait. Pourtant je décidai d'être plus distant avec elle, même si cela me coûtait.

POV Bella

Je dois avouer qu'il était assez énervant de devoir aller au lycée pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Charlie, car il était certain que si je venais à sécher les cours, le chef de la police qu'était mon père, serait aussitôt avertit et qu'il lancerait une horde de policiers à ma recherche, ce dont je pouvais évidement me passer. Je déambulai dans les couloirs déserts quand une voix m'interpella :

« - Bella, ohé, Bella ! » c'était Tyler qui secouait la main pour attirer mon attention tout en se rapprochant.

« -Oui, Tyler ? » Demandais-je, plus par politesse que par envie d'avoir une réponse.

« - Bella, tu sais... je voulais te voir depuis le bal, et maintenant…. »

Il se rapprocha encore de moi, me collant au mur, je sentais son souffle sur ma joue , aucun garçon n'avait été si près de moi à part _lui :_

« -A quoi tu joues Tyler ? » marmonnais-je, tremblante.

« - Je remplace Cullen » murmura t-il.

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, ce contact me souleva le cœur, j'essayais de le repousser. Tellement habituée à sa force à _lui_, je fus donc étonnée que Tyler recule de quelques pas, mon coeur battait la chamade, j'étais hors de moi, ma main atterrit sur la joue de l'impudent avec force et fracas. Il écarquilla les yeux :

« -Ne reparle plus jamais des Cullen, et je te conseille de te tenir éloigné de moi, je ne t'aime pas Tyler ! » ma voix était acérée.

Tyler s'éloigna à grand pas, visiblement sous le choc de ma réaction, je jetais un coup d'œil aux alentours, j'espérais qu'_il_ n'avait pas vu ça …..

POV Edward

Je serrais le poing, faisant saillir les os sur la peau, je fulminais, une bouffée de jalousie m'envahissait. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement quand ce Tyler se permettait de l'acculer contre un mur et de l'embrasser. J'étais parti avant de ne pouvoir retenir mes pulsions à savoir arracher la tête de ce type et le réduire en bouillie. Je m'étais éloigné rapidement mais j'avais tout de même perçu la gifle retentissante auquel il avait eu droit, cela me rassurait. Malgré ce que je lui avais fait, Bella ne se laissait pas approcher par un autre garçon… Mais finalement, n'était ce pas égoïste de me réjouir de ce refus ? Je décidais de me tenir à distance d'elle, le temps que je reprenne mes esprits et que mes désirs meurtriers s'apaisent. Je grimpais dans la volvo, démarrai pédale au plancher.


	13. Chapter 13

POV Bella

Malgré ma colère et mes investigations à venir, il ne fallait tout de même pas que j'oublie Charlie, je devais nourrir mon Shérif de père, or il s'avérait que le garde-manger, dont j'avais la responsabilité, était désespérément vide. Je prenais donc le chemin du centre ville, ce qui était un bien grand mot quand il s'agissait de Forks. J'étais inquiète, comment pouvait-il avoir réagit ? S'il avait vu cette horrible scène de baiser avec Tyler, j'avais peur qu'il ne disparaisse complètement, que je ne puisse pas le retrouver. Peinée, je l'étais aussi car j'aurais aimé qu'il vole à mon secours, voir son regard empli de jalousie. Je trouvais ça cruel de sentir sa présence, de ressentir de l'espoir… Mon cœur pouvait-il vraiment résister à une nouvelle blessure ? Pourquoi me surveillait-il d'ailleurs s'il ne m'aimait plus ?

Toute à mes réflexions, je regardais alentour pour m'assurer que je n'étais pas un danger public puis je bifurquais, m'apercevant que j'étais allée trop loin. Ce que je vis alors, m'ébranla. J'étais face à une volvo grise, _sa _volvo grise ! Impossible de se méprendre, qui d'autre pourrait posséder un tel bolide, à part _lui_. Je me garais précipitamment oubliant les courses. Charlie n'aurait plus qu'à se commander une pizza. Il n'y avait pas trace de lui dans les parages. Je décidai de le suivre dès qu'il reprendrait la route, je m'installais derrière mon volant et guettais son retour.

POV Edward

J'étais encore fou de jalousie mais cette petite absence me permit de satisfaire la demande d'Esmée, à savoir apporter nos « anciens » vêtements à une association locale, Alice ayant encore dévalisée les boutiques en ligne. La journée était fraîche et le ciel couvert, ce qui s'avérait préférable aux vues de ma condition et me permit de me montrer en public. Nous attirions déjà plus que nécessaire l'attention sur nous. Après avoir écouté patiemment les remerciements des bénévoles. Je resserrai ma veste autour de mes épaules. Non que j'ai froid, mais il me fallait donné le change aux passants qui me fixaient oubliant toute politesse. Je réintégrais l'habitacle de mon véhicule, je mis l'autoradio en route, la 5° symphonie de Beethoven se répandit dans la voiture. Mettant le son à son maximum, je démarrai en trombe. Les œillades choquées des piétons étira ma bouche en un demi sourire. Plus que la colère, ma gorge était incandescente, j'avais soif. Mon corps réclamait de quoi l'étancher. A bonne distance de la bourgade que je venais de quitter, je me garais derrière un bosquet d'arbustes puis m'enfonçais dans la forêt, marchant à une allure humaine, plonger dans mes réflexions.

POV Bella

Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que ma filature soit passée inaperçue. Peut-être m'avait-il laissé faire ? J'étais toute aussi étonnée que ma voiture n'est pas rendue l'âme, vu la vitesse à laquelle je l'avais poussée. J'aperçus _sa _voiture et me garais tout près d'elle. Je me mis à courir, trébuchant à de multiples reprises sur d'imposantes racines, mais peu importait mes paumes abîmées. J'allais peut-être revoir ce qui faisait toute mon existence. Quoi qu'il dise ou prétende, mon cœur serais à jamais sien. Je distinguais à grande peine sa silhouette agile se faufilant dans la verdure.


	14. Chapter 14

POV Edward

De nouveau, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, elle avait réussi à suivre ma Volvo à mon insu, malgré le bruit que produisait sa Chevrolet antique. Je ralentissais l'allure juste pour l'entendre marmonner, chuter régulièrement sur le sol parsemé de feuilles mortes, provoquant à chaque fois mon angoisse, aussitôt apaisée quand je percevais de nouveau ses pas.

POV Bella

Je me demandais s'il allait se décider à user de sa célérité de vampire ou s'il jouerait à ce petit jeu encore longtemps. Il m'avait repéré, je le savais. Eprouvait-il du plaisir à me sentir peinée à le suivre ? Cela l'amusait-il de me torturer ainsi ?

« Edward » Appelais-je.

POV Edward

J'avais assez profité de la présence de Bella à ses dépends. Elle m'appelait d'une voix tremblante et je devinais qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé mon prénom avec aussi peu de retenue depuis longtemps. Depuis que je l'avais abandonnée lâchement dans la forêt. De nouveau, je perçus sa voix, cette fois, elle hurlait à plein poumon, sa voix se brisant de chagrin. Je ne devais à aucun prix me retourner si je ne voulais pas risquer de céder à la tentation.

POV Bella

Il s'obstinait à ne pas se retourner, à ne pas répondre à mes appels. Des larmes brûlantes coulaient sur mes joues devenues plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Mon cœur palpitait, affolé par ma détresse et mon désespoir. Il semblait si près et pourtant à des milliers de kilomètres de moi. Le chagrin ne tarderait pas à avoir raison de moi . Loin au delà de ma faible vision, je le vis pourtant presser l'allure.

POV Edward

Je m'étais montré cruel et égoïste en ne fuyant pas dès que je m'étais aperçu de sa présence. Mon absence de réponse avait transformé sa voix en sanglots. J'étais un monstre. Faire souffrir celle que j'aimais, dans le seul but de la sentir près de moi. Petit à petit, je pris de la vitesse pour perdre toute mesure humaine.

POV Bella

J'avais accéléré, courant plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais espéré possible sans perdre l'équilibre ou me casser quelque chose, comme si ma vie en dépendait car c'était cela en vérité. Soudain, une détonation traversa le sous bois, venu de nulle part, que pouvais bien faire un chasseur dans une forêt dépourvue de proies ? Une douleur indescriptible traversa mon ventre, me coupant dans mon élan. Qu'avais-je bien pu heurter pour ressentir pareille sensation ? Je portais une main tremblante à la source de la douleur, amenant ensuite mes doigts à hauteur de mon regard, un liquide chaud et sirupeux tachait ma main. Ma vue se brouilla quand je compris que c'était du à du sang. Pire, mon sang… Je comprenais soudain que j'étais touché , que j'allais mourir, ça me paraissait évident à cet instant, je murmurais :

« - ….Edward »

Mes genoux fléchirent bien malgré moi , le choc avec le sol auquel je m'attendais n'eut pas lieu

_Merci à ma correctrice pour ses conseils et pour sa participation _

_Misiri adict: j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas _


	15. Chapter 15

POV Edward

J'avais entendu la détonation, je l'avais aussitôt identifiée,. Un chasseur ? Un braconnier ? Que faisait-il dans un coin presque dénué de gibier ? J'allais reprendre ma route quand je perçus de nouveau sa voix. Elle était affreusement faible, son cœur ralentissait peu à peu… Je fis demi tour usant de toute ma vitesse. Je fus près d'elle en quelques centièmes de secondes, la rattrapant dans sa chute. Ses yeux brillaient, sa peau était plus pâle que je ne l'avais jamais vue. Son t-shirt était déjà rouge et moite. Ma gorge me brûlait, je serrais le poing, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ma soif.

POV Bella

La douleur se faisait toujours plus vive dans mon estomac, mais à vrai dire ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupait le plus puisqu'il était là, que j'étais dans ses bras de glace. Je pouvais lire sur ses traits à quel point il souffrait. Je pouvais aussi lire l'angoisse dans ses prunelles noires magnifiques. De nouveau des larmes glissaient sur mes joues, combien de temps cela durerait ?

« -Ne pars pas Edward. Reste avec moi. Je ne peux pas croire m'en aller maintenant alors que je viens à peine d'effleurer le paradis en te retrouvant…»

« -Qu'est que tu racontes Bella » Sa voix était si douce, si belle… Belle n'était pas le mot. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour la décrire, il n'y en avait jamais eu.

« - Edward.... » Suppliais-je.

« -Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Je ne le permettrais pas Bella ! Je resterais près de toi, je prendrais soin de toi ma chérie » Avait-il vraiment prononcé ces mots ?

« - Je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme » Fis je remarquer tristement.

Oui, j'étais terrorisé par l'idée qu'il disparaisse, qu'il s'en aille, me laissant seule de nouveau. Ce ne serait pas alors la seule blessure qui me tuerait mais également la douleur ravivée de mon chagrin.

POV Edward

Ses traits trahissaient la douleur qui lui retirait peu à peu ses forces. J'avais appuyé ma main sur son abdomen, le contact de son sang avec ma paume était une véritable torture. Je sentais la vie la quitter petit à petit et je restais là sans rien faire, sans même me ruer à la recherche de celui qui lui avait infligé pareille douleur, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser seule, à l'abandonner de nouveau.

«- Je t'en prie Bella , ne t'endors pas , reste avec moi »

« -Edward, je t'aime tant »

Ses yeux se fermaient et se rouvraient, elle luttait :

« -Je suis terrorisée par ce qu'il se passe alors je te demande de prendre soin de Charlie tant que je n'ai pas encore perdue la raison. Il en aura besoin »

Une tristesse intense m'envahissait, je réalisais que j'avais fait une grosse erreur en la quittant. Il était trop tard pour regretter, trop tard pour lui dire combien je l'aimais et trop tard pour qu'elle me croit. Sa main se serrait faiblement autour de la mienne, elle souriait. Elle grelottait dans mes bras :

« J'ai froid Edward ... Ca fait un peu cliché… » Sourit-elle faiblement.

Je me levais enfin, j'étais parfaitement conscient que je n'aurais plus le temps de l'amener à Carlisle. Je courais jusqu'à mon ancienne chambre, grimpant les escaliers à la volée. Avec douceur, je posais sa tête sur mes genoux, caressant ses joues froides, me rendant compte que moi aussi, je frissonnais. J'étais glacé par la terreur. Elle allait mourir, ça ne faisait aucun doute. La culpabilité tomba comme une pierre sur ma poitrine. Elle haletait, cherchant son air .Elle me regarda dans les yeux, je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle me voyait réellement. Elle souriait. Je ne comprenais pas. Peut être que je ne l'avais jamais compris. J'aurais tant voulu savoir ce à quoi elle pensait:

« - Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là, si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué »

« -Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, je n'aurais jamais du partir, jamais. »

Ses yeux se fermèrent, le mouvement de sa poitrine était presque imperceptible. Je déposais avec tendresse Bella sur le sol, la couvrant de ma veste. Je faisais les cent pas dans la pièce, empoignant mes cheveux, je ne savais quoi faire. J'allais la perdre encore une fois, et pour toujours cette fois-ci.

Les possibilités s'enchaînaient dans mon esprit .

POV Bella

Je n'avais plus la force de garder les yeux ouverts, sa veste était froide mais elle me rassurait. J'avais peur aussi. N'était ce pas normal d'avoir peur quand la mort approche alors que vous ne l'attendiez pas ? Que vous ayez enfin retrouver votre seule raison de vivre et de vous battre, qu'un nouveau souffle aurait pu vous animer ? N'était ce pas normal de regretter de quitter un cauchemar pour plonger dans un autre ? Je l'entendais faire les cent pas autour de moi. Je le sentais, lui aussi, il avait peur. Peut être avait-il plus peur que moi ? Il avait déjà vécu cette angoisse quand James m'avait attaquée. Il avait peur pour moi, non pour lui même. Quant à moi, je ne pouvais empêcher le bonheur de se mêler à l'angoisse. Il était là, il semblait m'aimer. Je ne pouvais être tout à fait malheureuse quand la douleur de ses derniers mois avait disparu, il regrettait d'être parti. Mes doigts s'engourdissaient et peu à peu, je sentais la vie me quitter. Mon cœur battait au ralenti. Je n'avais plus conscience de la présence d'Edward, mon âme se perdant dans un dédale sombre et profond, était-ce cela la mort ? Soudain, une douleur nouvelle me ramena à la réalité, je l'entendis de nouveau. Il murmurait à mon oreille, la voix remplie de culpabilité, caressant ma peau blême.

« Je suis désolé, ma chérie … tu vas t'en sortir, je te le promets. »

Une brûlure intense s'insinua dans mes veines.

_Merci pour vos reviews ça me touche vraiment beaucoup , j'espère que ce chapitre se montreras à la hauteur de vos espérances , et un merci tout spécial de nouveau à une personne qui j'espère se reconnaîtra ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

POV Bella

Mon cœur se remettait à battre, je revenais à la vie. Je savais ce que cette douleur signifiait mais je ne m'attendais pas ce qu'elle soit si puissante. Plus cuisante que celle que m'avait infligé James. Était-ce l'amour qu'il avait mis dans son geste qui me faisait vivre cette expérience plus intensément ? Un gémissement franchit mes lèvres. J'étais trop engourdie pour hurler ma douleur. Je ne voulais pas non plus faire culpabiliser Edward. Il avait l'air de très bien se débrouiller tout seul. Une chose qui m'avait toujours préoccupé chez lui, il se croyait toujours coupable de tout ce qui pouvait m'arriver. Je retrouvais la conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Il était là. Il tenait ma main et l'avait appuyée contre son front. Il sanglotait bien que je savais qu'aucune larme ne coulerait sur son visage parfait. Il me parlait. Malgré la douleur qui était visible, je me forçais à me détourner de sa voix, je me concentrais sur celle-ci, cherchant à comprendre ses paroles.

POV Edward

Elle ne bougeait plus. Pourtant, je savais à la mélodie de son cœur qu'elle était encore en vie. Je venais de la condamner à une vie d'éternité et je ne pouvais le regretter, car cela signifierait désirer sa mort. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être égoïstement heureux qu'elle soit mienne jusqu'à ce qu'une mort, qui ne viendrait jamais, nous sépare. Elle gémissait et je ne savais que trop pourquoi... Au moins elle ne se vidait plus de son sang ! Je pris sa main dans la mienne. Elle perdait peu à peu sa chaleur humaine. J'appuyais mon front contre elle. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle puisse m'entendre tant elle devait souffrir mais je décidais de prendre le risque :

« -Ce soir là, je n'aurais pu être plus heureux. Tu étais près de moi et même si tu n'étais pas ravie que nous fêtions ton dix-huitième anniversaire, tu ne pouvais cacher que tu ne regrettais pas d'être venue pour faire plaisir à ma famille. Ta vraie raison pour refuser cet événement, c'était que moi, je n'atteindrais jamais cet âge. Petit à petit, je réalisais combien tu t'intégrais dans ma famille, à quel point tu avais l'air à ta place Une humaine au milieu de sept vampires, n'était-ce pas contre nature ? Puis tout a basculé. J'avais oublié toute prudence, tout à mon bonheur. Le regard de Jasper, je ne l'oublierais jamais. Ni la pensée qu'il a eu à cet instant. Si je ne t'avais pas protégé, il t'aurait tuée. A ce moment là, j'ai commencé à prendre conscience que nous n'avions pas le droit de te mettre en danger pour mon seul bonheur. Alors j'ai pris la plus terrible des décisions, une décision que je n'avais jamais eu à prendre avant ce jour J'ai pris celle de partir, de ne plus te voir, de te donner un avenir plus simple. Il m'a fallu du temps pour envisager tout ce que tu pourrais me dire ou faire. J'ai du prendre mes distances, ce qui n'a pas était simple je peux te l'assurer. J'essayais de me persuader, en vain, que tout en toi n'aurait pas du provoquer cet émoi sur moi. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans cette forêt et comme je le redoutais ( et comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ) tu avais remarqué que je prenais mes distances. Tu avais supposé ou tu avais préféré imaginer que nous partirions ensemble et ça était un déchirement de devoir te dire que je ne t'aimais plus ….. »

Elle poussa un nouveau gémissement. Je caressais sa paume de mon pouce et y déposais un baiser. Humant tant que je pouvais son parfum enivrant, je remis ensuite ses cheveux en place essuyant par la même occasion, son front perlé de sueur.

« - Le pire, c'est que tu y as cru tout de suite ! Tu n'as pas mis en doute une seule seconde mes mensonges. Je t'entends encore demander : « tu me …..quittes? » comme si tu avais eu soudain une révélation. Si tu avais pu voir ton expression... Je me suis haï de te faire souffrir de la sorte. Te repousser, te tourner le dos et m'en aller en te laissant seule dans ses bois a été une véritable torture. Ça a été pire quand je t'ai vu prostrée dans notre rocking-chair. Je devinais les larmes que tu avais versées. J'aurais voulu te serrer dans mes bras... Mais ça ne t'aurait pas aidé. Je n'aurais pas pu repartir. Puis Alice, enfin.....Jasper, m'a dit que Victoria allait te tuer et que c'est ce que tu voulais, ça m'a fait un choc. J'ai compris une chose terrible. J'avais toujours sous-estimé ton amour au profit du mien, je me suis montré si égoïste. Je croyais agir pour ton bien. J'essayais de me convaincre que le temps guérirait tes blessures, que tu méritais une vie normale, mais j'aurais du voir que, tout autant que moi, tu ne pouvais pas guérir de ton amour. Je me suis conduis comme un idiot. Je t'ai fais souffrir et je te supplie de me pardonner. Je ne sais pas si tu y arriveras, car ce que je t'ai fais subir est horrible »

Elle frémissait. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle avait mal. Sûrement avait-elle peur aussi. Je la comprenais. Tout ce qu'elle vivait, je l'avais vécu aussi. Elle savait cependant plus que moi à quoi s'attendre. Je me levais mais sa main se resserra légèrement autour de la mienne. Jamais un geste ne me fis autant chaud au cœur Je repris donc ma place près d'elle.

-d'accord je reste .

_Merci pour vos reviews , elles me touchent plus que vous ne l'imaginez je suppose , elles me motivent_


	17. Chapter 17

POV Bella

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis le début de ma transformation, mais je savais, non, j'étais sûre d'être plus amoureuse d'Edward que jamais je ne l'avais été. Je n'aurais pourtant pas cru possible de l'aimer plus que je ne l'aimais déjà. J'étais incapable de lui en vouloir, de ne pas lui pardonner la souffrance atroce qu'il avait infligé à mon cœur, à ma raison. Il avait parlé longtemps. Il avait expliqué ses raisons, rempli d'une infini tristesse, de culpabilité. J'avais senti ses lèvres sur ma peau. Je l'aimais. Il venait d'effacer ces derniers mois, comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. Il avait souffert autant que moi, souffert de ma déchéance. La douleur me paralysait. Pourtant, peu à peu je retrouvais mes sensations. Bientôt ce ne fut plus que des gémissements qui s'échappèrent de ma gorge, malgré mon ordre express de rester enfoui dans celle-ci. Sa main se resserrait autour de la mienne. Il caressait mes cheveux.

« -Tu dois avoir peur, mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis là. Rien ne peut t'arriver, ma Bella. Tu verras, bientôt ça ira mieux. Quand tu ouvriras les yeux, je pourrais partir si tu en exprimes le désir. Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles, je m'en veux déjà terriblement »

Jamais je ne partirais je ne pourrais partir, jamais je ne survivrais sans lui, immortelle ou pas.

POV Edward

Bella poussa un hurlement déchirant. J'avais envie de hurler moi aussi. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner qu'elle n'ai pas eu le choix à ce moment décisif. Peut-être n'était-ce plus ce qu'elle désirait ? Je lui avais tout avoué, et je redoutais le moment où elle s'éveillerait à sa nouvelle vie. Avait-elle entendu ? M'en voulait-elle ? Je le savais, je ne pourrais survivre à une nouvelle séparation. Sa présence était indispensable à ma survie. Le contact de sa peau m'étant désormais, plus vitale que jamais. Dans cette chambre, nous étions seuls au monde. Petit à petit, je voyais son corps changer. Sa peau avait presque totalement perdu son intense chaleur humaine, remplacée par une tiédeur toute aussi agréable. Elle était plus pâle que jamais. Seul son parfum envoutant me manquerait, remplacé par un autre, doucereux, savoureux et vampirique. Déjà deux jours que nous étions là et chaque preuve de la douleur de Bella était un supplice.

POV Bella

La douleur s'échappait peu à peu, sentant mes mains libérées de leurs chaines, me délectant du contact nouveau de la peau tiède d'Edward. Oui elle était tiède. Elle avait perdu sa froideur, elle était plus douce que je ne l'avais jamais réalisée. Devinant ses contours parfaits, ressentant plus fort que jamais la douceur de ses gestes, leur tendresse tandis que son pouce caressait le dos de ma main, me rassurant. La torture de ne pas pouvoir le sentir plus près de moi allait-elle enfin prendre fin ? Allais-je pouvoir enfin le rassurer ? Plonger mes doigts dans sa chevelure cuivrée ? J'en étais sûre. Bientôt plus rien ne se mettrait entre nous...


	18. Chapter 18

POV Edward

Le soleil émergeait de derrière les nuages pour la première fois en trois jours, nimbant la pièce de ses rayons mordorés. Ceux-ci venaient caresser avec douceur la peau de Bella, couvrant celle-ci de milliers de pierres précieuses. Sa peau, déjà magnifique quand elle était humaine, n'en devenait que plus hypnotique. Je m'allongeais à son côté, admirant son profil parfait. Ses traits s'étaient détendus et je savais ce que cela annonçait. Je pris une bouffée d'air frais, emplissant ainsi mes poumons de son nouvel arôme. Ma gorge ne me brûlait plus. Je n'avais plus soif d'elle _ou du moins __plus le____même genre____de soif_. Je ne l'aimais que plus intensément. _était-ce possible seulement ?_ A présent, son cœur palpitait à une vitesse telle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il n'émettait qu'un seul et unique battement. Sa peau était souple sous mes doigts. Je les laissais courir sur son bras, me délectant pour la dernière fois peut-être de ce contact. Je repensais avec tendresse à la dernière fois où nous avions été dans cette même pièce. Elle, affirmant qu'elle n'avait pas peur de moi. Moi, poussant un petit grognement. Elle avait eu peur. Ces moments étaient si bons, si simples. Dire que seulement quelques mois s'était écoulés depuis que j'avais eu la chance de rencontrer Bella. Mieux**,** qu'elle m'aime ! Peut-être avais-je abusé de la chance en faisant en sorte, à trois reprises, qu'elle ne meure pas. Mais je ne pouvais reconnaître que c'était son destin de mourir. Finalement n'était-ce pas simplement le fait de me connaître qui avait provoqué ces situations. Le vent soufflait légèrement dehors, faisant chanter les feuilles sur la baie vitrée. Ses yeux s'agitaient sous ses paupières. Bientôt cela serait fini. Elle serait un vampire pour de bon et je ne savais pas quelles en serait les conséquences.

POV Bella

Si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais eu le souffle court .... Comme c'était étrange de penser cela. Du moment où j'ouvrirais les yeux, je dirais adieu à ma vie humaine. Peut-être avais-je peur de les ouvrir ? La douleur n'était plus omniprésente, je me sentais bien, légère. Mais j'avais peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, peurd'ouvrir les yeux sur un nouvel enfer. Un monde où Edward ne voudrait plus de moi en tant que vampire, qu'il refuse de croire en mon pardon, et me quitterais de nouveau. Doucement, hésitante, j'ouvris mes paupières laissant un flot de lumière traverser mes pupilles. Ce n'était pas éblouissant, comme cela aurait pu l'être pour des yeux humains. C'était doux. La poussière dansant dans l'air était plus belle que je n'aurais pu jamais le croire. J'entendais au-delà des murs le doux murmure du vent dans les arbres. C'était beau, merveilleux. Le ciel avait une couleur que je n'avais jamais distingué. Il était d'un bleu magnifique. Je soulevais mes mains pour les apporter à mon visage. Ma peau était sublime, parfaite, comme la sienne brillant sous les rayons tièdes du soleil. Soudain, je me rendis compte de sa présence à mes côtés. Instinctivement, je me reculais. Bloquée par le mur derrière moi, je me retrouvais face à face avec _lui_. Un sentiment étrange m'envahit, instinctif. Je me méfiais de lui, je me demandais s'il allait me faire du mal. Je ne pus pourtant m'empêcher de le détailler. Les traits parfaits de son visage, sa peau diaphane parsemée de diamants, le contour délicieux de sa bouche, ses magnifiques yeux noirs où se reflétait une certaine inquiétude. Je me détendis. Je n'avais aucune raison de me méfier de lui. Je me rendis compte que mes sens humains ne m'avait rendu qu'un pâle reflet de ce que pouvait être la beauté d'Edward. Celui-ci avait l'air sur la défensive.

« - Je ne te veux aucun mal Bella. Tu n'as pas avoir peur de moi. Je vais m'en aller, te laisser seule ...je comprends ce que tu ressens.» Sa voix se brisa.

Je cessais aussitôt de l'admirer pour laisser une panique indicible se répandre dans mes veines. Il voulait partir. Il était convaincu que c'était ce que je désirais, croyant peut-être que je n'avais pas entendu les paroles qu'ils m'avaient dites, ces paroles qui m'avaient tant réconforter**. **Non je ne voulais pas. Il ne pouvait pas partir. J'esquissais un pas vers lui, surprise par la fluidité de mes gestes. Je tendis la main vers lui, il paraissait intrigué.

« -Edward, je..... » Ma voix ne m'était pas familière, elle tintait.

« -Je suis navré, Bella …. » Il tournait déjà les talons, se méprenant sur mes intentions, intensifiant mes doutes. La panique se fit plus présente. Je sentis que celle-ci me poussait en avant. Je me retrouvais avec une rapidité stupéfiante suspendue au cou d'Edward, le visage enfoui dans son dos.

« - Edward ! Edward ! Ne pars pas ! je t'en supplie, Edward ! » Je pleurais. C'était étrange de ne verser aucune larme. Il se retourna et me pris dans ses bras hésitants**. **Il avait l'air surpris.

« - Je ne supporterais pas que tu partes Edward. Je t'en prie... Ne pars plus jamais. Je ne t'en veux pas. Jamais je ne le pourrais ! Oui, j'ai atrocement souffert de ton départ mais je sais que tu l'as fait pour moi. Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Je t'aimealors ne pars pas ! » Son étonnement grandit.

« - Tu as entendu, Bella ? »

« - Oui , je n'ai pas perdu un mot. Ce que tu m'as dit est merveilleux et jamais je ne l'oublierais. S'il te plait, ne pars plus » Ma voix s'était de nouveau cassée. Mes yeux plongeaient dans les siens.

« - Je ne te mérite pas …. » Rajoutais-je en baissant les yeux. Il prit mon menton dans ses mains douces et tièdes, je ne me lasserais jamais de ce contact.

« - Voyons Bella …. »

« - J'ai toujours était si banale....banale à côté de toi. Maintenant la seule chose qui me rendait unique à tes yeux a disparu pour toujours. Est-ce pour cela que tu veux partir? » Murmurais-je si bas que je n'aurais pu l'entendre si j'avais été toujours humaine.

Il fronça les sourcils d'une manière irrésistible.

« - Tu n'as jamais été banale, Bella ! Et tu ne le seras jamais ! Tu es merveilleuse mais tu ne le vois pas. Tu es d'autant moins banale maintenant. Tu as changé ma vie. Tu m'as ramenée à elle. Rien ne pourrais t'effacer de mon cœur. Aucun humain, aucun vampire ne peut comprendre ce qui me lie à toi. Tu détiens mon cœur captif et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais que tu le libères. Mon destin est lié au tien. Tout en toi est unique. Tout en toi m'appelle. Tu n'as peut-être plus le même ...arôme mais ton cœur chante pour moi seul une mélodie parfaite et enivrante. Tu es un vampire. Oui, mais tu restes avant tout Bella, ma Bella et cela pour l'éternité si tu le veux bien. Tu es unique, je suis tien quoi qu'il arrive » Il était en colère et j'aimais ça. Je respirais son parfum

« -Edward.....» Ses simples paroles avaient suffit à évincer mes craintes.

Il n'ajouta rien et resserra son étreinte autour de moi.


	19. Chapter 19

POV Bella

Nous étions toujours enlacés. Une de ses mains glissa le long de mon dos pour la laisser au creux de mes reins. L'autre se déposa sur ma joue avec un infini tendresse. Je fermais les yeux. Il approcha ses lèvres sublimes des miennes.

« - Je t'aime Bella » Murmura t-il.

Il déposa sur ma bouche un long et langoureux baiser, notre premier vrai baiser. Puis ses lèvres se firent plus pressantes. Je me laissais aller contre son torse, mes doigts se resserrant sur sa chemise. La main d'Edward glissa dans mes cheveux, un désir brûlant enflamma mes sens. Je glissais mes lèvres dans son cou, embrassant chaque centimètre de sa peau. Sa main dans mes reins se glissa sous mon T-shirt. De nouveau nos lèvres enfiévrées se rencontrèrent en un baiser. Je ne su jamais comment, mais en peu de temps nous fûmes allongés sur le sol, l'un contre l'autre. Ses doigts frôlant ma peau, j'émis un gémissement, de plaisir cette fois. J'avais rêvé tant de fois de cet instant quand nous n'étions pas en mesure de le réaliser. _Edward ayant peur de céder à la tentation de boire mon sang, de me tuer_. Je laissai ma langue courir sur son torse quand il me repoussa, furieux. Mon cœur se serra mais je compris très vite la raison de son courroux . Il dégaina son téléphone.

« Oui ! quoi ? » demanda t-il, énervé.

« C'est comme ça qu'on accueille sa sœur préférée ? » rétorqua Alice.

« Tu nous déranges ... »

« Ah vraiment ? Bon, il faut absolument que tu ramènes Bella. » elle ne semblait pas surprise de nous déranger.

« Maintenant ? Tu veux qu'on vienne maintenant? »

« Tu as tout compris et tu n'as pas le choix. » Hurla Alice, exaspérée par le peu d'amabilité de son frère. Elle raccrocha au nez de celui ci.

Il rangea son portable dans sa poche et m'enlaça :

« Je suis désolé ma chérie, mais il faut qu'on y aille »

« Pourquoi ne reprendrait-on pas là où nous nous étions arrêté ? »demandais je

« Tu connais Alice. Elle ne va pas nous lâcher, mais crois moi je préférerais » Il caressa ma joue, me prit la main et m'entraîna dehors. De nouveau, je fus surprise par la clarté de chaque brin d'herbe, par la mélodie du vent. J'étais comme un enfant. Un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres d'Edward. Il ne lâcha pas ma main.

« Suis moi ! Tu vas adorer …. » dit il en s'élançant devant moi. Bientôt il fut hors de ma vue. Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour partir à mon tour. Mon adresse et ma vitesse me surprirent. Une sensation agréable monta en moi. Je ne courrais plus, je volais. Je n'avais aucun mal à éviter les arbres. Mon esprit était vif, mon instinct me poussait à courir plus vite encore.

POV Edward

J'avais pris de l'avance sur Bella. J'espérais qu'elle ne s'était pas perdu mais je l'a vis courir à côté de moi en un instant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui jeter un œil. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Bien sûr, elle l'avait toujours été, mais là, sa beauté surpassait tout ce que je pouvais connaître. Ses cheveux virevoltaient derrière elle en épaisses boucles foncées. Sa peau brillait sous les chauds rayons du soleil. Mais surtout, elle se mouvait avec une grâce sans pareille, même pour un vampire. On aurait pu avoir l'impression qu'elle glissait sur le sol, qu'elle flottait. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit. Je me noyais dans ces yeux couleur « lie de vin » . Cette couleur quelque peu déplaisante , ne tarderait pas à laisser place au topaze. Ses beaux yeux marrons me manqueraient. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la maison. Je pris la main de Bella dans la mienne et y déposa un baiser. Les autres nous attendaient déjà dans le salon. Ce fut Carlisle qui s'approcha en premier, avec une certaine réserve. Son regard s'attarda quelques instants sur le t-shirt souillé de Bella :

« -Vous voilà enfin. Est ce que tout va bien ? »

« -Oui, tout va bien maintenant » répondit sincèrement Bella.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? » me demanda Esmée, elle aussi intriguée par l'état des vêtements de ma moitié.

« Alice n'a rien raconté ? » Demandais-je.

« Non, nous n'avons pas eu cet honneur. » s'offusqua Emmett.

« Bella a pris un coup de fusil » précisa Alice

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Son regard se porta sur le sol. Le rouge sur ses joues me manquerait aussi. Bella ne supportait vraiment pas d'être le centre d'attention. Carlisle reprit la parole.

« - Tu as pris la bonne décision Edward »

Je remarquais que tous dévisageaient Bella. Je savais ce qu'en était la cause. Un jeune vampire n'était pas sensé se comporter comme le faisait Bella. En effet, même si je m'efforçais de ne rien lui montrerj'en étais assez déroutais également. Je m'approchais d'elle et l'entourais de mes bras. Je déposais un baiser tendre dans son cou.

« Oui , elle est exceptionnelle. Je n'ai jamais vu ça »

« - Quoi ? » s'étonna Bella

« - Tu ne devrais pas autant te maitriser. Tu es une jeune vampire. C'est le propre d'un jeune vampire de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ses nouvelles capacités. Tu te souviens quand tu as ouvert les yeux ? » Je caressais sa joue.

« Oui. Comment ais-je pu grogner sur toi ? Mais je me sentais en danger. Je te voyais comme une menace... Puis je me suis souvenue que c'était toi et que jamais tu ne me ferais du mal »

« Et bien tu vois, tu n'aurais jamais pu avoir une conduite rationnelle normalement »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Bon et bien Bella. T'es-tu déjà regardée dans un miroir ? » Demanda Alice, enthousiaste en se jetant à son cou.

« -.....non » hésita Bella . Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que déjà, ma sœur la tirait jusqu'à sa chambre où trônait un immense miroir en pied.

POV Bella

La chambre d'Alice était vraiment spacieuse, en particulier le dressing. Elle me poussa au centre de celle-ciet me fit pivoter vers le miroir, me cachant les yeux avec sa main. Elle était douce.

« Tu vas voir Bella. Tu es vraiment magnifique ! » elle enleva sa main.

J'ouvrais les yeux lentement, me retrouvant face à mon reflet. Mon premier réflexe fut de ne pas me reconnaître puis je retrouva mes esprits. C'était bien moi dans ce miroir, mais les changements faisaient toute la différence. Chose rare, je me trouvais belle. Aussi belle qu'eux pouvaient l'être. Mes cheveux aussi étaient beaux et doux. Enfin je me concentrais sur mes yeux , je remarquais, horrifiée, que mes yeux étaient rouges. Des yeux de vampire. Cette vision me donna un haut le cœur. Je plaquais la main sur ma bouche et reculait dégoutée. Alice m'entoura de ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Bientôt, ils deviendront comme les nôtres. Sauf si bien sûr tu tiens à adopter un régime différent. »

« Surement pas ! » m'offusquais-je. Le rire d'Edward résonna. Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras réconfortants.

« De toute façon, j'ai prévu le coup en attendant. Il faudra bien, si tu as l'intention de prévenir Charlie un jour, tu sais ton père ? » intervient sa soeur

« Oh mon dieu, Charlie ! » hurlais-je. Comment était-ce possible que j'ai oublié ce « détail »? Charlie devait être fou d'inquiétude. S'il n'avait pas déjà lancé le FBI à ma recherche. Je me dirigeais vers la porte, Edward me retint par le poignet:

« Tu ne comptes pas vraiment rassurer ton père vêtu ainsi » désignant mon T- Shirt. Sur ces mots, Alice le poussa dehors et se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux brillants me donnaient une vague idée du sort qu'elle me réservait. Pourtant autre chose m'occupai l'esprit. Qu'allais-je dire à Charlie ?


	20. Chapter 20

_Merci pour vos reviews , qui me touche et me motive , désolée pour cette attente , en effet mes études m'empêche parfois d'écrire vu que mon lieu de formation ne me permet pas d'être chez moi tout les soirs bref _

_Un merci tout particulier à ma correctrice qui fais comme toujours un super boulot _

POV Bella

De nombreuses tenues étaient étalées sur le lit et le sol de la chambre d'Alice, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à se décider laquelle me conviendrait le mieux pour cette circonstance des plus particulières. Elle avait finit par opter pour une simple robe noire tombant sur les genoux et cintrée à la taille, complétée par un cardigan brun. Elle releva mes cheveux en queue haute et posa sur mon nez d'imposante lunettes de soleil qui me donnait l'air d'une star de cinéma. Cela avait l'avantage non négligeable de dissimuler mes yeux. Elle ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaître l'homme que j'aimais. Il me regarda les yeux remplis d'amour, la bouche ouverte sous le coup de l'étonnement.

« - Comment la trouves-tu ? » questionna Alice.

« - Il n'y a pas de mots pour l'exprimer » bredouilla Edward .

Il s'approcha de moi et m'attira dans l'espace confortable de ses bras. Ma tête alla se caler naturellement dans son cou. Il déposa ses lèvres sur mes cheveux. Alice me tendit une paire d'escarpins que j'enfilais à contre cœur. Elle me fit tourner sur moi-même en s'extasiant. Nous finîmes par redescendre et tous les regards convergèrent vers moi. De nouveau, je me sentis gênée.

« - Tu es superbe Bella » me-rassura Esmé

« - Il est temps que nous y allions. Nous n'avons que trop tardé »

Edward se saisit de ma main et m'entraîna dans le garage. Il m'ouvrit la portière passager de la Volvo. La porte du garage s'ouvrit avec une lenteur exaspérante puis la voiture démarra en trombe. La main d' Edward se posa sur la mienne et l'amena de temps en temps sur le levier de vitesse. Il nous fallu seulement quelques minutes pour nous garer devant la maison de Charlie. A mon grand étonnement, sa voiture de patrouille était garée devant. Une main marmoréenne apparue pour me permettre de sortir de l'habitacle. Je frissonnais malgré moi. La main se resserra autour de la mienne. J'avais peur, elle me tenaillait. Derrière cette porte, j'entendais la mélodie du cœur de Charlie. La gorge me brûla avec intensité. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir résister à l'appel du sang. Je baissai la tête, il prit mon menton dans sa main, me forçant à le regarder.

« - Qu'y a t-il, ma chérie ? »

« - j'ai peur …. peur pour Charlie »

« - tu as peur de céder à ta soif, n'est ce pas ? »

« - oui ….je comprends ce que tu as ressenti pendant tout ce temps »

« - pas tout à fait …. » il éclata de rire

« - et si je n'arrivais pas à réprimer cette envie ? »

« - tu y arriveras. Tu es si obstinée que rien ne te ferais dévier de ce que tu t'es imposée »

« - tu me surestimes, Edward » ma voix se fit murmure

« - Non , je sais de quoi tu es capable. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux »

« - tu seras là au cas où je perdrais les pédales ?»

« - je te le promets. Charlie ne risque rien »

Il me sourit tendrement, ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il se rendit compte qu'autre chose me préoccupait.

« - Que vais-je lui dire? »

« - J'ai confiance en toi. Tu trouveras les mots justes comme toujours.... » il m'attira contre son torse et caressa la base de ma nuque. Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille.

« - n'ai pas peur »

Je fermais les yeux et soupirais. J'attendis quelques secondes et l'entrainais sous le porche. Ma main trembla quand j'appuyais sur la poignée et pénétrais dans le salon.

« - Papa ? » demandais je

J'avais à peine prononcé ces mots que je vis Charlie bondir vers moi. Il me dévisagea puis jeta un regard plein de colère à Edward.

« Où étais tu Bella ? Je me suis fais un sang d'encre. Y as tu pensé ? Et qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ? »

« - Papa....je suis désolée que tu te sois fais du soucis pour moi »je pris une profonde respiration. Le sang de Charlie avait une odeur plus délicate que je ne l'aurais cru. Je cessai aussitôt de respirer. Je sentais que Charlie bouillonnait.

« - Papa je.... » il ne m'écoutait pas , il dévisageais mon ange

« -Réponds ….que fais tu ici ? Ne l'as tu pas déjà assez faite souffrir? »

« - Chef Swan, je suis conscient du mal que j'ai fais à votre fille. Croyez moi je le regrette »

« - il te faudra bien plus que des regrets pour que je renonce à te mettre mon poing dans la figure »

« - Edward n'as rien à voir dans tout ça » répliquais je

« Comment peux tu dire ça Bella ? Tout ce qui s'est passé est de sa faute. Jamais ça ne sortira de ma mémoire ! Jamais tu comprends ? »

Edward tressaillit à côté de moi. Je m'approchais un peu plus de lui. Je crus que les yeux de Charlie allait sortir de leurs orbites. Je souris à mon père et posa ma main sur son bras. Il sursauta.

« - Bon dieu que tu es froide Bella. Tu vas bien ? »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas ….je suis tellement désolée de ce que j'ai fait. J'ai du régler un malentendu. Tu sais j'ai compris maintenant pourquoi il est parti c'est moi qui est dramatisé …. »

« -Bella..... »

« - Papa, il s'est passé quelque chose. Je ne suis plus la même …. » Le poing de Charlie s'abattit sur le visage parfait d' Edward qui, à ma grande surprise, s'affala par terre. Celui ci m'adressa un clin d'œil discret

« - qu'as tu fais à ma petite fille ? » hurla mon père

« - Papa ! ça suffit maintenant. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. J'ai changé …mais pas comme ça . » Il me regarda de bas en haut pendant de longues minutes puis recula d'un pas, intimidé.

« - je m'en rends compte …..vas tu partir ? » sa voix se brisa

« - Il le faut. Mais je ne serais pas loin …. » une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge qui n'avait rien à voir avec la soif.

« - Avec lui ? »

« - Oui.... »

« - Tu viendras voir ton vieux père ? » sa voix était remplie de tristesse. Je serrais le poing pour ne pas me laisser aller à celle ci. J'attirai Charlie dans mes bras avec prudence.

« - promis. Dès que je pourrais »

Il se tourna vers Edward. Son ton se voulait menaçant, quoi que plus calme qu'avant.

« - si tu refais du mal à Bella , tu le payeras très cher , compris ? »

Edward se redressa et acquiesça . Le moment était venu de se dire au revoir. Charlie me serra avec tant de force que cela me surpris. Il ne dit rien et nous raccompagna à la porte. Je savais qu'il n'osait pas dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il me sourit tristement et nous fit un signe de la main, jusqu'à ce que la Volvo sois hors de sa vue. La boule dans ma gorge explosa et des sanglots sonores sortirent de ma bouche. Que c'était frustrant de ne pouvoir pleurer. Edward caressa ma joue avec une grande tendresse. Je me ressaisis.

« - Alors tu as fais exprès de trébucher quand mon père t'as frappé ? »

« - il aurait été déçu autrement. Et puis je lui devais bien ça, car je ne me pardonnerais jamais ce que je t'ai fais »

« - Oublie ça ….je ne t'en veux pas. Tu le sais ... »

« - Moi si »

Le silence s'installa entre nous. Il poussa un soupir et dis avec plus d'entrain.

« - tu dois avoir faim ? » ses paroles réveillèrent ma soif .

« -Oui »

Me regardant dans le miroir de courtoisie de la voiture, je m'aperçus que mes prunelles « lie de vin » avait laissé place au noir de la soif.

« -Ça te dirait de chasser avec moi ? » il m'offrit un de ces irrésistibles sourires en coin. J'allais partager un moment unique avec lui, un moment que nous n'avions jamais partagé. J'étais excitée à l'idée de voir Edward en pleine action.

« - Ce serait un plaisir ….. »


	21. Chapter 21

POV Edward

Un sourire magnifique illuminait son doux visage, découvrant ses dents d'un blanc éclatant. Ma main quitta le levier de vitesse et mes doigts effleurèrent sa joue. Elle tourna de nouveau son visage vers moi, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Ses doigts fins et graciles s'enroulèrent autour des miens et elle ferma les yeux.

« - comme ta peau est chaude » murmura t-elle

Son nez frôla ma paume

« - tu sens si bon.... »

Elle déposa un baiser dans le creux de ma main et la garda contre sa joue. Je dus à contre-cœur la retirer pour me garer devant la maison. Avec une vitesse à laquelle je n'étais pas habitué pour Bella, elle contourna la voiture, ouvrit ma portière et me tendit la main

« - ne serait ce pas plutôt à moi de ….? »

« - Ne puis-je pas te rendre la pareille ...pour une fois »

Ses yeux laissaient deviner le trouble qui l'habitait. Tout cela était nouveau pour elle, mais il y avait autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à saisir. Je pris sa main et l'attirait dans mes bras. Je resserrais un peu plus mon étreinte. Ses doigts agrippèrent ma chemise et elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi mais une voix nous tira de ce moment intime.

« - Alors les amoureux, on va se la faire cette partie de chasse ?» demanda Emmett en tapant sur l'épaule de Bella, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Bella lui sourit

« si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerais beaucoup faire cela seule ...avec Edward »demanda t-elle en faisant une moue adorable. Emmett se gratta le crâne et m'interrogea du regard

« -_ tu veux qu'on vienne …pour l_a ...c_analiser ? »_

« - Merci Emmett ….mais on se débrouillera seuls »

Il hocha de la tête et regagna le salon.

« - Il n'est pas fâché ? » s'inquiéta Bella

« -non ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie ….j'ai envie de te faire découvrir ça ...que nous soyons seul »

Je déposais un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres de satin. Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent et nous partîmes main dans la main au plus profond des bois. Elle se laissait guider, grisée par notre vitesse. De nouveau, elle avait fermé les yeux, profitant du vent sur son visage, me faisant entièrement confiance. Une odeur que je ne connaissais que trop bien vint me caresser le palais. Je stoppais aussitôt. Bella aussi était en alerte. Elle attrapa mon bras. Ses yeux papillonnèrent de tout côté. Je murmurais, à peine audible

« -ce sont des cerfs...une proie facile »

« -facile... »répéta t-elle

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle ébouriffa mes cheveux avec tendresse

« allons y ….cher professeur »

Je humai de nouveau les alentours, pour savoir la provenance de ce fumet doucereux de gibier. Elle guettai chacun de mes gestes. Je me déplaçais avec souplesse. Il y avait là un petit groupe de biche. Nous pouvions entendre la course de leur sang sous leur peau. Je m'accroupis prêt à bondir. Elle fit de même. Sa soif était intenable. Elle brûlait d'envie de se jeter sur nos proies mais patiente elle attendait . Je lui fis un clin d'œil. Elle découvrit ses dents en un sourire et nous nous élançâmes sur notre proie qui ne se doutait de rien.

POV Bella

Nos mains se séparèrent tandis que je plantais mes dents dans la fourrure de la biche. Le sang caressa mes lèvres, puis mon palais. Il était chaud, apaisant ma faim. Il coulait dans ma gorge. Son arôme était fort, prononcé, un peu acre, un arôme sauvage un peu désagréable mais tellement apaisant. Mes doigts se resserrèrent autour de ma prise qui se débattait avec désespoir. Je fermais les yeux pour me laisser envahir par cette sensation de bien être. Je n'aurais jamais pu croire que me délecter de sang puisse m'apporter autant de bien être. Une douce mélodie papillonnait à mes oreilles, le cœur de l'animal ralentissant peu à peu. Je tournais légèrement la tête pour observer Edward. Il écrasait de toute sa stature la biche qui ne bougeait plus. Ses lèvres semblaient effleurer l'animal pareil à un baiser. Il se dégagea avec grâce de cette étreinte. Son regard croisa le mien tandis que je me détachais également du corps sans vie de ma proie. Sa peau avait légèrement pris des couleurs sous l'effet du sang chaud de l'animal. Une légère trace rouge subsistait sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux flamboyaient tel de l'or liquide. Un détail attira mon attention. Sa chemise était toujours aussi immaculée qu'avant notre chasse. Ma robe était dans un piètre état. Alice allait m'en vouloir à mort. Doucement pour mon nouvel état, je m'approchais de lui. Mon regard se perdit quelques instants dans le sien. Une nouvelle soif m'envahit. Mes doigts agrippèrent ses cheveux, me serrant étroitement contre lui. Mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Ses bras se nouèrent autour de ma taille. Une de ses mains glissa dans mes cheveux. Je pressais mes lèvres contre les siennes, douces, tendres, parfaites. Je fis glisser mes lèvres dans son cou puis son torse quand, sans que je m'y attende, il me repoussa doucement. Je fis la moue

« Bella ….. »

« Oui ? »

Il parut se perdre, cherchant ses mots. Ses doigts se crispèrent. Il sembla prendre une décision puis me sourit avec douceur. Sa main se posa sur ma joue et son pouce la caressa

« Bella , je veux....je veux te montrer quelque chose »

Comment pouvais -je encore lui en vouloir quand il se montrait si tendre ? Il me prit la main et m'entraîna plus profondément encore dans la forêt. Bientôt nous fûmes devant un arbre immense. Le plus grand et le plus large que je n'avais jamais vu. Les doigts d' Edward resserrèrent leur étreinte sur les miens

« - Ça va te plaire …. »il semblait anxieux

« - tu vas bien ? »m'inquiétais je

« - Il faut que …..il faut qu'on parle » avoua t-il timidement

Une boule se forma dans mon estomac. Ses doigts effleurèrent mes lèvres. Edward s'accrocha à une branche, se hissant avec grâce

« - Tu viens ….? » s'amusa t-il

Je le rejoignis sur la première branche. Une idée traversa alors mon esprit. Je lui souris

« - Le premier en haut …. » le défiais je

Son regard s'illumina et nous partîmes tous les deux. Approchant peu à peu de la cime, j'accélérais encore et gagnais d'une courte tête. Nous éclatâmes de rire puis il retrouva son sérieux. La pierre retomba dans mon ventre. Il s'assit sur la branche et me fit signe d'en faire de même. J'hésitai mais il me sourit tendrement ce qui m'encouragea. Je pris place et déposais ma tête sur son épaule. La nuit était tombée et la lune nous caressait de sa douce lumière. Edward se saisit de ma main et la posa sur son cœur. Il se détourna de mon regard

«- Bella , mon ange , mon amour ….je ... »

«- Oui ? »l'encourageais je

« - Avant que tu n'entres dans ma vie, je ne pensais pas avoir la chance de connaître ce que nous vivons. J'avais le sentiment que ma vie était sans intérêt et surtout qu'elle me paraitrait incroyablement longue. Puis tu es apparue. Tout d'abord, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais résister à cet appel, un appel qui risquait de mettre à mal tout ce que Carlisle avait battit. Puis peu à peu, j'ai compris que c'était autre chose qui me liait à toi. Quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris tout de suite. Être loin de toi me semblait impossible. J'ai commis une erreur. J'ai réalisé que tu étais tout, que je n'étais rien sans toi. Ta générosité, ton amour ….Tu m'as fait réaliser combien ma vie était vide. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu partes. Je ne veux plus jamais partir. Il semble qu'il nous reste peu de temps ….l'éternité semble trop courte à tes côtés …. Je t'aime ! Je n'aime que toi »

Je déglutis. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Sa main chercha quelque chose dans sa poche et il en sortit un écrin. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, ses yeux étaient remplis d'amour. Un amour que moi aussi je ressentais. Il ouvrit l'écrin faisant apparaître une magnifique bague ornée de diamants. Elle semblait ancienne

« - Isabella Marie Swan …..voudrais-tu devenir ma femme ? »

Ma gorge se serra plus encore. N'étions-nous pas trop jeune pour nous marier ? Cette pensée me tira un sourire...* _idiote techniquement nous le serons toujours …*_ Cependant il me restait quelques appréhensions

« - Je sais ce que tu ressens vis à vis du mariage ….j'attendrais ta réponse ….quand tu seras prête »

Il me fit glisser avec douceur sur ses genoux et m'attira contre son torse. Nous restâmes ainsi l'un contre l'autre pendant de nombreuses heures. Sans rien dire... Le silence troublé par nos seuls souffles...


	22. chapter 22 : attention scène lemon

POV Edward

Le ciel se tintait d'une douce lumière, colorant les nuages semblables à du coton. Je plongeais mon regard dans celui de Bella. Ses yeux perdaient peu à peu cette couleur rouge effrayante. Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et fixa son regard sur l'horizon.

« - Nous devrions rentrer … tu ne crois pas ? »

« - Je suis tellement bien ici, avec toi »

« - Moi aussi …. je voudrais que jamais ça ne s'arrête … mais je connais Alice ... »

Je poussais un petit soupir et déposais mes lèvres sur sa peau parfaite, m'attardant quelques secondes, me délectant de ce contact ; puis je sautais au pied de l'arbre, bientôt rejoint par Bella qui atterrit sans bruit. Elle se tourna vers moi avec un petit sourire. Elle avait quelques chose en tête et cela m'agaçait. Elle se pencha et retira ses chaussures à talons, les tenant au bout de ses doigts graciles. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et parti à vive allure, faisant teinté son doux rire à travers bois. Je comprenais soudain ce qu'elle voulait. Elle désirait être la proie, ma proie. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, dévoilant mes dents blanches. Je m'élançais à mon tour, humant son odeur. De nouveau, son rire délicieux retentit. C'était si bon de pouvoir se comporter comme un couple ordinaire. Bientôt j'aperçus sa chevelure flottant au vent. Elle se tourna vers moi et accéléra. Je lui laissais quelques secondes d'avance et me lançais à sa poursuite sans même utiliser toute la puissance dont j'étais capable. Je me jetais sur elle. On tomba à la renverse, roulant dans la mousse et la terre. Nos rires conjugués firent s'envoler quelques oiseaux. Elle se retrouva au dessus de moi, appuyée contre mon torse, ses cheveux chatouillant mon visage. Elle approcha lentement ses lèvres entrouvertes des miennes, fermant les yeux. Une bouffée de désir affola mes pensées. Je glissais ma main dans sa nuque et l'attirait à moi. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent en une étreinte enflammée. Ses doigts agrippèrent mes cheveux. Elle jouait avec ma langue comme si cela avait été une gourmandise. Son autre main se glissa sous ma chemise, dessinant les contours de mon torse puis, se faisant caressante. Mes mains, se mouvant le long de ses courbes, je me séparais de ses lèvres quelques instants et caressait sa joue. Elle joua avec un de mes doigts qu'elle glissa dans sa bouche, éveillant plus fort que jamais ce que j'avais refoulé pendant des mois. Elle se mit à califourchon sur mon bassin et arracha ma chemise, faisant ainsi s'envoler les boutons qui rebondirent sur l'écorce des arbres. Elle déposa une série de baisers sur mon torse, descendant avec une exaspérante lenteur. Je la fit basculer, me retrouvant au dessus d'elle, contemplant sa peau d'ivoire et ses yeux fiévreux. Lui enlevant sa robe, la jetant plus loin sans me soucier du courroux futur de ma sœur, je passais mes doigts sur sa poitrine douce et ferme, jouant avec son téton, dessinant des cercles autour de celui ci. Arrachant un gémissement à ma bien aimée, elle planta ses doigts à la base de ma nuque, essayant de rencontrer mes lèvres. J'esquissai un sourire et éloignai mon visage du sien. Cette fois, ce fut un grognement de frustration. Cela m'amusait de la torturer ainsi. Nous avions tellement attendu ce moment, je voulais qu'il soit parfait. Elle plaqua son bassin contre le mien, me montrant ainsi ce qu'elle désirait. Je déboutonnais lentement mon pantalon. Elle laissa glisser sa lingerie le long de ses jambes et m'attira à elle avec force et s'empara une nouvelle fois de mes lèvres, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Alors avec douceur et tendresse je me glissais en elle, découvrant la douceur et la chaleur de son sexe. Elle gémit de nouveau et se mordilla les lèvres, accroissant mon désir. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mon dos, ses doigts s'agrippant à mes épaules, son dos s'arquant sous le plaisir que lui provoquait mes coups de rein. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir le ressentir. J'alternais la lenteur et les coups plus énergiques, augmentant le plaisir de Bella qui ne cessait de gémir. Elle nous fit basculer et se retrouva assise sur moi. Son bassin faisait des cercles concentriques, l'étreinte du sexe de Bella se resserrait autour du mien et je sentis une étrange chaleur m'envahir. Un cri bestial s'échappa de mes lèvres tandis que je serrais Bella dans mes bras. Bientôt je sentis les muscles de Bella exercer une pression autour de moi. Elle empoigna mes doigts et les serra. Elle se mordilla violemment les lèvres, retenant un cri et se laissa tomber sur mon torse. Elle ne lâcha pas mes doigts et nous restâmes ainsi un moment sans rien dire, profitant de l'instant présent. Le jour était presque levé quand elle se redressa sur les coudes et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres :

« - Je t'aime »murmura t-elle

Je déposais mes lèvres sur ses cheveux. Elle se releva et me prit dans ses bras.

« - Je t'aime mon petit Agneau »

Elle rigola doucement et ramassa ses vêtements, je fis de même. Son regard croisa le mien. J'espérais que les miens reflétaient la joie que je ressentais. Je passais mon bras sur ses épaules et on retrouva rapidement le chemin de la maison. On se retrouva dans le salon où les autres nous attendaient. Ils nous scrutèrent effrayés. Leurs pensées formaient une véritable cacophonie. Je resserrais mon étreinte autour de Bella, anxieux. Alice s'approcha lentement de nous et attendit quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

« - Edward … Bella » murmura t-elle angoissée

« - Qui y a t-il ? »

« - Laurent … il est de retour »

POV Bella

La panique envahie mon cœur, effaçant la béatitude qui l'occupait quelques secondes plus tôt. Je me serrais contre Edward qui s'était figé. Alice continuait de nous regarder, le visage empreint de terreur. Je déglutis pour poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

« - pourquoi revient il ? Qu'as tu vu ? »

« - Il a appris la mort de Victoria … il veut la venger ... » elle baissa les yeux, prenant son visage dans ses paumes.

« - Pourquoi ? Il l'a dit lui même … il n'était avec eux que par commodité »

« - Je … je ne sais pas Bella mais ... »

« - Mais quoi ? » dis je doucement pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

« - il est très déterminé …. je l'ai vu te tuer » dit elle en se tournant vers Edward. Un cri retentit dans la pièce et je compris que c'était moi qui venait de hurler. Non ce n'était pas possible, Edward ne pouvait pas mourir. Je ne laisserais pas Laurent toucher un seul de ses cheveux. Je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids et je sentis ses bras se refermer autour de moi. Il me berçait et je sentais la colère gronder en moi. Je regardais Edward et m'emparais de ses lèvres. Ce velours que je rêvais de voir parcourir ma peau de nouveau.

« - Edward, je ne laisserais personne te séparer de moi ! Tu comprends ? »

« - Bella …. laisse moi m'occuper de lui »

« - Non ! » hurlais je

Il me regarda stupéfait par mon éclat de voix.

« - Non Edward ! Il en est hors de question ! Je ne suis plus une fragile petite humaine …. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut venger Victoria, mais il ne te touchera pas … je le tuerais avant »

« - Bella » dit il calmement

« - Edward , je ne supporterais pas une éternité sans toi …. » ma voix se remplis de sanglots. Il caressa mes cheveux et je fermais les yeux pour m'imprégner de son odeur. Sa main glissa sur ma joue.

« - Ma chérie … je ne le laisserais pas me séparer de toi ... »

« - Nous allons l'en empêcher » me rassura Esmé en posant sa main sur mon épaule

Je lui souris. Je savais qu'elle ne supporterait pas la mort d'Edward, de son premier fils. Quand à moi, je ne voyais pas de raison de vivre sans lui. Il fallait que Laurent meurt. Je ne lui laisserais aucune chance de s'approcher d'Edward. Je me tournais vers Alice cette fois.

« - quand arrive t-il ? »

« - c'est très confus. Il n'a pas encore arrêter son choix »

« - Il faut que nous nous préparions …. il sera seul mais il ne faut lui laisser aucune chance de s'attaquer à des humains ou ... » ajouta Jasper

Nous allâmes dans le jardin pour parfaire mon entrainement, car en réalité, j'étais la seule qui s'avérait en avoir besoin. Jasper se posta en face de moi en posture d'attaque. J'en fis de même. Un grognement terrifiant s'échappa de ma poitrine. Il ne se laissa pas impressionner et commença à s'approcher de moi. Je me décalais sur le côté, ce qu'il fit aussi. Nous nous tournions autour depuis plusieurs minutes. Quand il se jeta sur moi, j'atterris sur le dos, mais le repoussais avec mes pieds. Il atterrit un peu plus loin dans un bruit sourd. Je me redressais sur mes pieds, trop lentement malheureusement car Jasper m'emprisonna dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais presque plus bouger. Cependant j'avais l'avantage de la force. Je le repoussais et il tituba en arrière. J'étais de nouveau en position d'attaque quand il se détendit.

« - ce n'est pas mal pour une novice » me complimenta t-il

« -merci Jasper … je veux qu'il n'ai aucune chance » j'avais prononcé ces derniers mots avec fureur. Edward s'approcha prudemment de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Je n'en voulais pas à Laurent seulement parce qu'il voulait tuer l'homme que j'aimais... Quoi que cela aurait suffit. Mais aussi parce qu'il venait de gâcher un des moments les plus importants de ma vie. Et ça, ça ne m'arriverait qu'une seule fois. Pour ça, il allait payer le prix fort. J'embrassai Edward avec toute la tendresse dont j'étais capable, quand nous fûmes interrompu par le rire d'Emmett.

« - il y a des chambres pour, à l'étage »

« - Qui a besoin de lit ? Quand tu as la forêt à côté » répliquais-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil. La mâchoire du vampire tomba sous le regard amusé du reste de la famille. Je tirais mon bien aimé par la main et l'entrainais dans sa chambre.

« - on remet ça plus tard Jasper ? »

« - je suis à ta disposition »

Il était drôle d'avoir ce genre d'envie quand la situation était si dangereuse, mais je voulais retrouver cette intimité que nous avions partagée quelques instants plus tôt. Quand Edward avait fait de moi une femme à part entière. On se retrouva dans la chambre où un lit avait fait son apparition. Je regardais Edward en levant un sourcil.

« - un lit peut avoir d'autre utilité que dormir... »

POV Edward

Elle regardait le lit, étonnée, et se tourna vers moi un sourcil levé.

« - un lit peut avoir d'autre utilité que dormir... » répondis-je avec un sourire en coin .

Elle s'approcha de moi. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma nuque et elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. Je la soulevais de terre et ses jambes s'accrochèrent à ma taille. Mes mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux et je l'embrassais à mon tour, effleurant ses lèvres, les mordillant avec douceur. Je m'écartais quelques instants. Nos souffles étaient courts et de nouveau, le désir brula en moi. Les prunelles de Bella étaient illuminées de flammes ardentes. Elle se mordit la lèvre et je sentis ses ongles effleurés la peau de mon dos. Je nous fis basculer sur le lit. Le matelas était moelleux. Bella relâcha sa prise et attrapa le col de ma chemise et recula pour m'attirer complètement sur le lit. Elle descendit du lit avec une sensualité incroyable et me fit un clin d'œil. Je la regardais disparaître dans la salle de bains. Je me laissais tomber sur le couvre lit et soupirais... Cette femme aura ma peau. Était-il possible d'être aussi belle et désirable ? Bella en était la preuve vivante …. non morte dirons-nous. Cette pensée m'arracha un sourire. Cependant, ma pensée dévia vers Laurent. Je me demandais ce qui le poussait à cette vengeance. Avait-il nourri des sentiments à l'égard de Victoria que nous ne connaissions pas ? Où était ce simplement par ce que nous l'avions privé du formidable traqueur qu'était James ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je ne pouvais regretter de les avoirs tués. Ce qui m'inquiétait vraiment, c'était la réaction de Bella. Elle semblait prête à tout pour que la vision d'Alice ne se réalise pas …. J'aurais d'ailleurs préféré qu'elle s'abstienne de lui révéler cette information. L'idée que Bella se batte avec Laurent m'était insupportable.

Je fus tirer de mes pensées par la démarche gracieuse de Bella, découvrant ses jambes d'ivoire, portant un superbe ensemble de lingerie rose pâle, avec de la dentelle sur les côtés, le tout complété par un déshabillé transparent, glissant sur ses épaules. Je n'aurais jamais cru Bella capable de porter une telle chose de son propre gré, mais elle me rendait fou. Elle grimpa sur le lit tel un félin et me surplomba de toute sa beauté. Ses doigt effleurèrent mes lèvres, ravivant la flamme dans mon bas ventre. Ma qualité d'homme se manifesta avec vigueur. Elle esquissa un petit sourire. Ses mains déboutonnèrent mon pantalon avec une lenteur humaine, une lenteur insupportable. Enfin, celui ci vola au loin. Je pris le visage de Bella dans mes mains et me régalait de la saveur de ses lèvres. Je la fis basculer pour me retrouver au dessus d'elle. D'une main, je lui enleva le bout tissu qui m'empêchait d'accéder à sa poitrine. Je pris un de ses seins dans ma paume et en appréciais la rondeur. Mes lèvres prirent possession de son téton que je titillais avec ma langue. Le souffle de ma chère et tendre se fit erratique, tout comme le mien. Je plaquais les poignets de Bella contre son corps pour qu'elle soit à ma merci. Ma bouche déposait des baiser sur son ventre, me rapprochant peu à peu de son intimité, sans toutefois le vouloir. Je regagnais les lèvres de satin de ma compagne, pris ses deux mains dans une des miennes, pour pouvoir effleurer son sexe de mes doigts, découvrant une partie de son corps moite et douce. Des gémissements sortirent de sa bouche . Elle me supplia du regard et je n'étais pas décidé à accéder à cette requête. Je plaquais mon sexe contre son pubis. Bella ferma les yeux et un grognement se fit entendre. De nouveau, ma langue joua avec le téton de Bella. Celle ci s'arqua sous l'effet du plaisir et de la frustration. Enfin, je me glissais lentement en elle, libérant ses poignets. Elle reprit le dessus sur moi et prit un malin plaisir à me torturer à mon tour. Ses coups de reins se faisant à la fois lents et délicieux, accélérant parfois, m'approchant de l'orgasme puis ralentissant pour retarder ce moment. Nos lèvres se rencontraient fréquemment. Puis soudain, elle se fit impatiente. Accélérant assez pour que nous connaissions la même jouissance. Je sentis une vague de chaleur m'envahir et plongea mes dents dans un coussin pour étouffer mon cri. Les doigts de Bella se resserrèrent autour des draps et elle étouffa le sien dans ma nuque. Nous restâmes ainsi sans bouger pendant quelques minutes. Quand la voix d'Emmett se fit entendre derrière la porte.

« - Quand vous aurez fini les amoureux. Alice a eu une vision et il faut que vous descendiez »

Nous nous figeâmes, gênés. Bella roula sur le côté et se saisit de ma main.

« - faut il que je défonce la porte Edward ? Bella t'aurait elle tué ? »

« - On arrive et si je te reprends à nous espionner tu le regretteras, je peux te l'assurer »

Nous entendîmes le rire bruyant d'Emmett puis ses pas s'éloignèrent.


	23. Chapter 23

POV Bella

Je sautais aux pieds du lit, à contre cœur, enfilant la robe qui était dans un piteux état. Edward, lui, choisit un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche qu'il laissa entrouverte. Je m'approchais de lui et me blottis contre son torse. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour m'emparer une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres. Il me repoussa avec douceur et je fronçais les sourcils.

« - désolée mon amour, mais je ne pense pas que tu tiennes à ce qu'Alice surgissent ici... »

« - non en effet » dis je en me radoucissant

Il prit ma main et me hissa sur son dos, comme au bon vieux temps, et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallu pour le dire, nous nous retrouvâmes dans le salon avec les autres Cullen. Edward me déposa sur le sol. Alice me dévisagea

« - qu'est-il arrivé à ta robe ? »

« - et bien …. je... euh » marmonnais je devant son regard furieux

« - qu'a t-elle fais pour mériter ça ? Une robe de créateur, Bella ! De créateur ! »

« - disons ...que Edward et moi …. » dis-je gênée

Les yeux d'Alice s'agrandir tout à coup et elle se jeta à mon cou. Si bien que l'on se retrouva allongées sur le sol.

« - J'y crois pas ! J'y crois pas ! J'y crois pas » chantonna t-elle

« - Alice, veux tu cesser d'étrangler Bella ? Nous avons des sujets plus importants qui nous attendent » intervint Carlisle avec son calme habituel. Alice m'aida à me relever. Elle lança un regard inquiet à Edward.

« - Très bien. Alice, qu'elle était la teneur de ta vision ? »

« - Je ….et bien, Laurent a arrété sa décision » dit elle en lançant de nouveau un regard à Edward. Celui ci serra le poing.

« - Quand arrive t-il ? »

« - Demain »

« - Comment est ce possible ? Où était-il jusqu'alors ? »

« - Il était à Seattle »

« - Et tu n'as rien vu ? » tempêta Edward

Alice baissa les yeux , lançant un regard noir au vampire que j'aimais. Je pris le menton d'Alice dans ma paume.

« - N'écoute pas cet idiot. Je sais bien, nous savons et lui aussi, que tu fais de ton mieux »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre comme pour ne pas pleurer et me chuchota

« - Tu ne sais pas tout Bella »

« - Tais toi Alice » grogna Edward

Je les regardais, alertée

« - Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, Edward » cria t-elle à son tour.

« - Alice, je t'en supplie …. »

« - On en reparlera » se calma t-elle.

Puis, elle se tourna de nouveau vers moi, ayant retrouvée son sourire.

« - Je ne peux décemment te laisser ainsi Bella »

« - Alice …. »

« - Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Tu as bousillé » une robe à plus de mille dollars »

« - mille dollars ... » dis je en me laissant entrainée.

Pendant qu'Alice me prenait pour une poupée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il venait de se dire. Que me cachaient-ils tout les deux ? Alice avait déjà dit qu'elle avait vu Laurent tué Edward. Il n'y avait rien de pire que cela à mes yeux. Alors de quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? Est ce que cela impliquait une autre personne ? Qui allait mourir ? Alice ? Carlisle ? Esmé ? Ou n'importe qui d'autre, cher à mon cœur ?

POV Edward

Je faisais les cent pas dans la chambre. Je savais ce qu'Alice cachait à Bella et je n'en revenais pas qu'elle ai accepté de se taire. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'échapper à ses visions. Qu'elle ne sache pas ce que je préparais. Que Bella ne s'inquiète pas. Je savais ce qui m 'attendait dans ce combat mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à ce que ma famille se batte avec Laurent, alors que c'était moi qu'il voulait. Seulement, comment allais-je échapper à Alice ? Car j'en était sûr, elle me surveillerait de près. Je continuais à tourner en rond. Je savais que j'étais le plus rapide. Je n'aurais aucun mal à les semer. Cependant, comment avoir assez d'avance ? Je descendis dans le salon où le reste de la famille essayait tant bien que mal de s'occuper. Je me dirigeais vers la porte.

« - Où vas tu Edward ? » me demanda Emmett sur un ton un peu rude

« - Je suis un grand garçon. Pas besoin que tu me surveilles Emmett »

« - Je te connais et je sais que tu as quelque choses en tête »

« - J'ai besoin de m'aérer, d'avoir un peu de silence »

« - Ne t'éloigne pas trop » ajouta t-il

« - Oui maman » lâchais-je, exaspéré

« - Edward … s'il te plait … fais attention à toi » me supplia Esmé par la pensée. Je lui fis un signe de la tête et m'enfonçais dans la forêt. Essayant de capter les pensées de Laurent, j'avançais rapidement et bientôt, je captais le vampire. Il était très près, malgré les prévisions d'Alice. Je courais à présent, me rapprochant de la voix de Laurent. Il n'était pas loin de Forks et bientôt je pû suivre son odeur. Quand je l'aperçus enfin, il me faisait face, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Je stoppais ma course et restais immobile. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur les lèvres de mon ennemi.

« - Te voilà enfin Edward »

« - Tu m'attendais? » questionnais je, sans montrer mon étonnement

« - tu es si … prévisible … dommage que Bella ne soit plus humaine … elle aurait fait un bon appât »

Un grognement sonore s'échappa de ma poitrine. Il perdit son sourire

« - Allons, Allons. Ne nous énervons pas. Faisons ça comme des gentlemens »

« - A quoi rime cette mascarade ? »

Il ne me répondit pas. Il s'approcha. Je me mettais aussitôt sur la défensive. Un autre rugissement se fit entendre**.** Il m'imita cette fois, ses yeux rouges se plantant dans les miens.

« - Je vais prendre beaucoup de plaisir à te tuer »

« - Pas si je te tue avant »

« - On verra bien, môme »

Je me jetais sur lui mais il m'esquiva au dernier moment, et se jeta sur mon dos toutes dents dehors. Je le fis basculer et me retournais rapidement pour lui faire de nouveau face. Ses dents claquèrent de rage. On se tournait autour, moi, devinant ses intentions, et lui, ayant le bénéfice de l'expérience. Quand un bruit nous fis tourner la tête à tous deux ….Aussitôt, je sentis le fumet délicieux d'un humain … un humain que je connaissais.

POV Bella

Alice s'occupait maintenant de mes cheveux. Elle les brossait longuement quand elle lâcha la brosse qui tomba dans un bruit sec. Je regardais Alice avec anxiété. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide, comme toujours lors d'une vision. Sa main se plaqua sur sa bouche et je saisis son poignet.

« - Alice … Alice. Que vois tu ? »

« - Edward …. Edward est en train de se battre avec Laurent »

« - Comment est ce possible ? » demandais je sèchement. Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser un insecte de ses cheveux.

« - Il m'a dupé ... » marmonna t-elle, dévastée

« - Où sont ils ? »

« - Dans les bois près de Forks »

Je me précipitais en dehors de la pièce, percevant juste la voix d'Alice

« - Bella …. attends … »

Mais je n'écoutais pas le reste. Dans le salon, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je sentais une boule se former dans ma gorge. Mon vampire de petit ami était vraiment un imbécile. N'écoutait-il jamais sa sœur ? Ou c'était cela qu'Alice souhaitait me cacher.

« - Edward … et avec Laurent » lâchais je

« - On y va » lâcha Emmett en premier

« - Pas question !! C'est une histoire entre nous trois »

« - Ce n'est pas raisonnable Bella » ajouta Jasper tandis qu' Alice, morose, nous avait rejoins. Elle évitait mon regard

« - Jasper … j'ai besoin de faire ça. Il s'agit de la vie d'Edward »

Ils ne dirent plus rien et je pris ça comme un accord. J'avais déjà perdu assez de temps. Je courrais, utilisant toutes mes ressources, cherchant l'odeur de mon être aimé. Elle était encore très forte et je n'eus aucun mal à la suivre. En quelques secondes, je me retrouvais tout prêt d'eux. Je découvris un spectacle saisissant. Des arbres étaient couchés sur le sol, des feuilles recouvraient le sol en couches épaisses. Ils menaient toujours un combat au corps à corps et visiblement Laurent avais le dessus. Edward se tourna vers moi, furieux.

« - Que fais tu là ? »

« - Edward... » mais c'était déjà trop tard. Laurent l'avait saisi et l'écrasai contre un rocher. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand Laurent planta ses dents dans son épaule. Un autre gémissement que le mien attira mon attention. Nous étions quatre car c'était bel et bien un humain qui était allongé sur le sol. Le vent m'apporta son odeur et je découvris avec horreur que je le connaissais. Pire je savais qui c'était... Une rage sans limite m'envahit. Cet humain, c'était Charlie.....


	24. Chapter 24

POV Bella

Remplie de rage, je me jetai sur Laurent en repoussant Edward avec le plus de douceur dont j'étais capable, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de reculer de plusieurs mètres sous la surprise. Il poussa un grognement exaspéré. Sa colère ne comptait pas pour l'instant. D'ailleurs, ce serait plutôt à moi de lui en vouloir. Il savait ce qu'il risquait et il y était aller tout de même. Pourtant il savait qu'il était ma raison de vivre. Je lui jetais un regard furieux et me concentrais de nouveau sur Laurent. Il s'était éloigné et avait pris une posture défensive. Je lui montrais les dents. Il esquissa un sourire.

« - Chère Bella, le teint vampirique te va si bien »

« - Je compte bien te montrer à quel point l'état de vampire me va bien »

Il éclata d'un rire léger

« - Voyons, voyons … ne dis pas de sottises. Tu es une novice »

« - Ne me sous estime pas ... »

« - Bella arrête ça tout de suite … tu ne sais pas ce que tu ... »

« - Silence Edward !!! Il allait te tuer. Tu t'en fiches que je pleure pour l'éternité » répliquais je sèchement.

« - Elle marque un point » ricana Laurent

« - Bella ... » m'implora Edward

« - Occupe toi de Charlie. Je lui règle son compte ... »

« - Oh vraiment ? Montre moi ce dont tu es capable …. »

« - Non » hurla Edward mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Je me jetais sur Laurent qui m'évita sans difficulté. Je sentis ses doigts m'effleurer mais déjà, je sautais un peu plus loin pour retourner à l'assaut de mon ennemi. Il me chargeait et mes mains se posèrent sur son torse dans un bruit assourdissant. Ses dents claquèrent à quelques centimètres de mon visage, puis soudain, Laurent fut tiré en arrière. C'était Edward qui revenait à la charge. Il avait les dents serrées et déjà son poing s'abattit sur le visage du vampire aux yeux rouges. Je jetais un œil à Charlie. J'entendais toujours son cœur battre ce qui me rassura un peu. Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait là. Quand il sera sorti d'affaire, il aura tout intérêt à se justifier. Je me concentrais de nouveau sur le combat. Il fallait en finir au plus vite. La vie d'Edward et celle de Charlie en dépendait. Laurent avait de nouveau le dessus et ses crocs se plongèrent avec avidité dans la peau de son cou. Edward poussa un hurlement déchirant. Je bondis sur le dos de Laurent, le tirant sans difficulté en arrière. Edward tomba sur le sol et il ne bougea plus. Je poussais un hurlement. Je savais qu'il n'était pas mort mais je doutais sérieusement de mes chances de gagner sans que cela coute la vie à l'un des deux hommes de ma vie. Mes doigts se serrèrent autour de son cou. Il me donna un cou de coude qui m'envoya percuter un arbre avec violence, qui se cassa en deux sous la force de l'impact. Il se retourna vers moi avec un sourire effrayant et fut près de moi en quelques secondes. Ses dents se plantèrent profondément dans mon bras. Si je ne l'avais pas mordu à mon tour, je crois bien qu'il m'aurait arraché le bras. Je relâchai ma prise. Il profita de cet instant pour me mettre un coup de poing. Je me sentis sonnée. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'un vampire puisse être sonné. Je sentis mes jambes trembler et je voyais trouble. Je n'en revenais pas. Je croyais que tout changerait maintenant que j'étais vampire. Je n'aurais pas cru me sentir aussi faible. En quelques secondes, je repris mes esprits. Laurent avait empoigné Edward par le col de sa chemise et ricanait méchamment.

« - Je vais te dire ce à quoi ça rime. Victoria, je l'aimais même si elle aimait James. Moi, je l'aimais ! Et avec moi, sans James, sans Bella, elle serait encore en vie ….Bella va être tellement malheureuse quand tu seras mort »

De nouveau, il planta ses dents dans sa peau .Edward serrai les dents mais je voyais à quel point il souffrait. La main de Laurent attira mon attention. Il tenait un briquet. Il comptait donc l'achever. De nouveau furieuse, j'empoignais Laurent et le lançais de toutes mes forces loin d'Edward. Il avait l'air sonné à son tour. J'en profita pour me précipiter aux côtés de mon bien aimé et caressa son visage.

« - Je t'en prie … Bella, laisse moi le tuer ... »

« - Chut » dis je en posant mes doigts sur ses lèvres. Je m'en emparai et il répondit à mon baiser. Soudain, je fus tirer en arrière par les cheveux. Les lèvres du vampire papillonnèrent à mon oreille.

« - Je vais les tuer et ensuite, je serais peut être assez clément pour te tuer »

Ses bras se resserrèrent avec force autour de mon corps et il me traîna vers Charlie dont le cœur commençait à fatiguer. Je sentis la gorge me brûler, la soif attisée par le sang de mon père. Je mourrais d'envie d'apaiser ce feu mais c'était impossible. Jamais je ne pourrais m'en prendre à lui. Je serrais les poings.

« - prête à lui faire tes adieux Bella ? »

Mon sang bouillonna dans mes veines. Je regardais mon père. Cet homme merveilleux, près à tout pour moi. Doit et juste, même s'il n'était pas parfait. Mais qui l'était au fond ? Puis mes yeux tombèrent sur Edward, qui se tenait le bras mais qui affichait un air horrifié non agonisant. Je lui souris. Je regrettais à cet instant qu'il ne puisse lire dans mes pensées, qu'il puisse comprendre à quel point je ne survivrais pas à sa mort. Je poussais un soupir. Laurent me regarda, intrigué. Je lui lançais un sourire carnassier et je vis la peur brillée quelques instants dans ses prunelles. Envahie par un sentiment que je n'avais jamais ressenti avec autant de force, je me jetais sur lui avec la ferme intention de le tuer. Mes doigts s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets à une vitesse fulgurante.

« - Adieu Laurent …. tu ne me laisses pas le choix! »

Mes crocs suivirent mes instincts meurtriers et détachèrent avec délectation la tête de Laurent de son corps, qui tomba en se tortillant sur le sol, m'entrainant dans sa chute, sans pour autant me perturber. Des morceaux de marbre volèrent en tout sens. Des grognements bestiaux m'échappèrent. Une main se posa sur mon épaule avec douceur. Je sautais sur mes pieds, le regard haineux, prête à combattre de nouveau quand je pris conscience que c'était Edward. Son sourire était doux. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux. Il caressa ma joue et je goutais comme pour la première fois à son parfum. Il se pencha avec souplesse et me tendit le briquet nacré de notre ennemi. Son doigt glissa et la flamme apparue hypnotisante. Je me précipitais dans ses bras et il lança l'objet. La dépouille prit feu. Mes yeux semblaient ne pas pouvoir se détacher de ce spectacle. Quand la tiédeur d'Edward me ramena sur terre, il me désigna Charlie du menton et je me rendis compte que nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps. Edward s'approchait déjà de lui pour le porter, je le stoppais.

« - C'est à moi de le faire »

Il s'écarta. Avec un geste de la main, je le hissais sur mon dos. Il était aussi léger qu'une plume. Cela ne me demanda aucun effort.

« - Ton père pourra le sauver ? »

« - Cours » me dit simplement Edward

J'obéis et me mit à courir. Je savais qu'il serait là bas avant moi et ça me permit de réfléchir. J'avais failli perdre Edward et la vie de Charlie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Mon cœur se serra à la pensée qu'il puisse mourir, qu'il puisse ne plus être là, qu'en quelques instants, j'aurais pu tout perdre. Je pris alors une décision et cette pensée m'emplis d'une joie que je ne m'aurais pas cru capable de ressentir. J'en connaissais une qui serait heureuse et j'espérais que, trop heureuse de voir son frère en vie, elle n'aurait pas eu de vision concernant mon choix. Enfin, j'arrivais devant la demeure des Cullen et visiblement j'étais attendu. Carlisle se précipita vers moi et pris Charlie dans ses bras. Il me lança un sourire rassurant. Il se précipita à l'étage et je tentais de le suivre mais je rencontrais les bras d'Edward sur ma route.

« - je sais que c'est dur mais laisse le faire. Seul ... »

« - C'est mon père » dis je sèchement.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et plongea ses pupilles noires dans les miennes.

« - Il est entre de bonnes mains Bella. Je suis là ... »

J'avais envie de pleurer. Oui, il était là mais j'avais failli le perdre à cause de sa bêtise. Ma main frappa sa joue avec fracas. J'étais en sanglot, tristement dépourvue de larmes et me précipitais dans les bras d'Alice qui fusillait son frère du regard.

« - Bella ... » supplia t-il

« - Tu as failli mourir et tu le savais ! Tu le savais et tu y es allé tout de même »

« - Il fallait que je le tue ... »

« - Tu as pensé à moi ? Tu as pensé à ce que je deviendrais sans toi ! » hurlais-je, hors de moi.

Il sembla pensif pendant de longues minutes. Son regard s'emplit de tristesse. Il s'approcha de moi timidement, tendant ses bras vers moi.

« - Bella , tu as raison. Je n'ai pensé qu'a moi. Je t'ai fais du mal … pardonnes moi. Je t'en supplie »

Il était évident qu'après une telle tirade, avec un regard aussi magnifique que le sien, il m'était impossible de lui en vouloir. Je me blottis dans ses bras, tremblante.

« - Edward … Charlie.... » dis-je, la gorge serrée.

Ses doigts effleurèrent mes cheveux, puis ma joue, essuyant du pouce les larmes que j'aurais voulu verser, c'était un geste d'une douceur inimaginable. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds, murmurant tremblante à son oreille.

« - Je ne supporte pas pouvoir te perdre. Je veux être tienne pour l'éternité …. »

Il ne répondit rien et scella ses lèvres aux miennes. Nous restâmes enlacés, le souffle coupé, mes pensées tournées vers mon père. Je voulais sa bénédiction. Je n'imaginais pas mon mariage sans lui me conduisant à l'autel. Après des minutes incroyablement longues, ou peut-être était-ce des heures, Carlisle apparu sur le pas de la porte, d'où nous n'avions pas bougés.

« - Il va s'en sortir. Il a eu de la chance » s'exclama t-il, soulagé.


	25. Chapter 25

POV Bella

Je ne m'étais pas tout de suite rendue au chevet de mon père. J'avais peur qu'il me craigne, peur de son sang, de son appel. Pourtant il me réclamait, je m'étais donc forcer à surpasser mes craintes. Il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, cependant, il reprenait petit à petit des forces. Il avait saisi ma main et ses yeux marrons brillaient d'une étincelle de fierté, de reconnaissance aussi. Contrairement à mes suppositions, il n'avait rien raté des événements dans la forêt. Il m'avait remercié et m'attirait dans ses bras. Il m'avait expliqué la raison de sa présence dans la forêt.

« - J'étais à la recherche de braconniers. Plusieurs habitants avait vu des gens louches trainer dans les environs. J'ai donc décidé de les prendre sur le fait. Je roulais avec ma voiture de patrouille quand j'ai aperçu ce drôle de type s'enfoncer dans les sous bois. Il avait une allure des plus suspectes. Je l'ai donc suivi, pensant être hors de sa vue, quand il m'est tombé dessus. Je ne me souviens plus trop de cette partie là mais je sais que ce n'était pas très agréable. Puis soudain la douleur a diminué. C'est là que je t'ai vu » avait-il dit, en se tournant vers Edward

Edward semblait mal à l'aise. Il avait toussoté puis repris.

« - Puis je t'ai vu...Je savais que ma fille était une coriace »

Il semblait si faible. Pourtant après quelques temps à l'hôpital où Carlisle l'avait fait transférer, il put enfin sortir et retourner à ses occupations de chef de police. Cependant, j'avais senti qu'il ne serais plus jamais comme avant.

Un soir, quelques jours après être rentré à la maison, il nous invita Edward et moi à la maison . Comment lui expliquer que nous ne mangions pas ? Et surtout … Comment lui annoncer que Edward et moi allions nous marier ?

« - Voyons Bella, il faut en parler à ton père. Comment comptes-tu lui cacher ce genre d'événements? »

« - Je ne sais pas, on pourrait partir … sur une autre planète »

Il éclata de rire et me serra dans ses bras. Ses mains s'emparèrent des miennes, quatre mains parfaites et blanches...

« - Je tiens à faire cela dans les règles ... »

« - Les hommes ne demandent plus la main de leur bien-aimée à leurs futurs beaux pères, tu sais »

« - J'ai été élevé comme ça ... » dit-il la mine contrite.

« - Très bien » cédais-je.

« - Tu vois, tu ne le regretteras pas »

« - Et toi, tu ne regretteras pas d'être un vampire quand mon père sortira son fusil »

« - Il ne l'a pas fait la dernière fois »

« - Il ne l'avait pas sous la main c'est tout »

Il éclata de rire de nouveau, avant de me confier traitreusement aux bon soins d'Alice. De nouveau, elle me fit essayer des dizaines de robes, de chaussures, et finis par choisir une très belle robe qui me tombait juste au dessus du genou. Elle mettait en valeur ma poitrine et mes épaules, qu'elle découvrait légèrement . Elle me passa des escarpins vertigineux, que je n'aurais pas tenté avec ma maladresse humaine et je fus rassurée de ne plus l'être car, j'en étais sûre, elle n'aurait même pas céder sous ces conditions. Elle coiffa mes cheveux en un chignon lâche et couvris mes épaule d'une étole duveteuse. Edward m'attendait en bas des escaliers. Il avait revêtu un costume sobre mais terriblement craquant quand c'était lui qui le portait. Il prit ma main avec précaution.

« - Je suis si heureuse pour vous » murmura Esmé

« - Attends, elle peut encore refuser » contra Edward en m'entrainant dehors.

J'allais protester : comment pourrais-je refuser d'être sienne ...Quand des lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes.

« - Ne dis plus rien. Je veux profiter de tout...de toi...du bruit du vent »

Je me mordillais les lèvres, émue par ses paroles.

« - Surtout si ces quelques heures avec toi sont les dernières, avant que Charlie ne mette fin à mon existence sur cette terre »

Je le tapais et il éclata de rire. Il me tenait la porte de la Volvo ouverte. Je montais de mauvaise grâce. Courir était tellement plus agréable, mais nous ne pouvions décemment pas nous présenter ainsi chez Charlie. Nous fûmes arrivés en quelques minutes. Trop rapide, pour une fois, j'avais peur de la réaction de Charlie.

POV Edward

Je pris la main de Bella pour l'aider à sortir de la Volvo. La lumière était allumé sous le perron. Charlie avais du juger qu'il ferait trop noir quand nous arriverions. J'étais un peu nerveux. J'allais demander la main de Bella. J'avais peur de la réaction de son père, bien que rien ne m'empêcherait de faire d'elle mon épouse jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare, ce qui n'arriverais jamais. Je frappais un coup bref sur le chambranle de la porte et la porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur un Charlie souriant, qui nous invita aussitôt à entrer. Il me serra la main et pris sa fille dans ses bras.

« - Bonsoir les enfants » entonna t-il. Il se dirigea vers le salon où nous prîmes place. Bella sembla hésiter à s'assoir. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil et je compris qu'elle ne voulait pas attendre plus que nécessaire. Une nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse m'assaillis. Je n'aurais jamais pu me croire capable de tant de nervosité avant de la connaître. Je soufflais un coup et tâtais la poche de ma veste où je sentis les contours de l'écrin qu'elle contenait. Je déposais une bise sur la main de Bella et m'approchais de Charlie avec un air solennel. Je me raclais la gorge essayant de trouver les mots justes. Charlie me regardait, intrigué.

« - Et bien mon garçon ? Tu veux me dire quelques chose? »

« - Chef Swan.... »

« - Appelle moi Charlie » me pria t-il.

« -Charlie ….j'aime votre fille, vous le savez. Je l'aime plus que de simples mots ne sauraient le dire »

« - Tu l'aimes mais tu es déjà parti une fois... »

Cette remarque me fit mal mais je comprenais qu'il était nécessaire qu'il la mette en évidence.

« - Je comprends votre inquiétude. C'était une erreur .. de jeunesse. Je pensais que ça serait mieux pour elle »

« - Mieux pour elle ? » marmonna t-il, comme à lui même.

« - Je le pensais à l'époque mais je me rends compte que, ni elle, ni moi, ne pouvons subsister sans l'autre. Aussi … Charlie, je voudrais que vous m'accordiez la main de votre fille ».

Charlie parut estomaqué par ma question. Bien que je voyais dans le peu de pensée que je captais, qu'il s'en doutait, il cherchait sans doute à se voiler la face. Il jeta un regard à sa fille, qui lui sourit timidement. Il prit ma main. Le coin de sa bouche se tordit imperceptiblement à mon contact. Il fit signe à sa fille d'approcher et posa sa main sur la mienne. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

« - Je dois dire que ta démarche est plutôt … inhabituelle pour notre époque, mais j'en suis touché. Bella est ma fille unique et je comprends que je ne lui ai, sans doute, pas assez montré à quel point je tenais à elle ... »

« - Papa ... » murmura la concernée

« - Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de montrer ainsi mes sentiments. Edward, je sais que ma fille t'aime. Je sais que, seul toi, peut faire son bonheur, surtout maintenant. Alors prends bien soin d'elle, je te la confis … et sache que je ne supporterais pas une nouvelle erreur de ta part »

« - Il n'y en aura plus monsieur » assurais-je.

Je me tournais vers Bella qui semblait sur le point de pleurer. Charlie me fit un signe de tête. Je cachais l'écrin dans le creux de ma main et posais un genou à terre. Ma bien aimée posa une main sur ses lèvres et attendit en silence. J'ouvris l'écrin.

« - Isabella Marie Swan, voulez vous me combler de bonheur en devenant ma femme ? » Ce n'était pas la première fois que je prononçais ces mots mais l'émotion restait intacte.

Des secondes qui parurent une éternité s'écoulèrent, puis enfin, elle sembla reprendre vie. C'était la première fois que je la voyais se figer, telle une statue.

« - Oui … je le veux ... » murmura t-elle. Toutefois assez fort pour que son père puisse l'entendre. Je glissais la bague de ma mère autour de son annulaire gauche.


	26. Chapter 26

POV Bella

Je me tenais debout dans cette étendue d'herbe parfaitement entretenue. Le vent frais caressait mon visage de marbre, le soleil était légèrement voilé ( quoi de plus normal dans cette région du monde ). En retrait, à quelques pas de là, se tenaient Edward et sa famille. Je sentis ma gorge se nouer en posant le regard sur la tombe que j'avais sous les yeux . Elle avait été taillée dans une vieille pierre, résistant aux affres du temps. Je me penchais avec grâce, ôtant le lierre qui masquait le nom incrusté dans la pierre. Une vague d'émotion me submergea quand celui-ci apparu enfin.

_Charlie Swan : Père aimant et Shérif dévoué, que son âme repose en paix _

J'aurais voulu pleurer mais je savais que c'était impossible, aussi, je déposais les fleurs que j'avais en main sur la terre près de la pierre. Ça faisait maintenant près de 50 ans que Charlie avait quitté cette terre pour un monde meilleur, comme on disait à une époque. Pas un jour ne se passait sans que je pense à lui. Charlie avait été un père formidable et j'ai souvent regretté de ne pas avoir fait comprendre plus tôt à Charlie combien je l'aimais. Aussitôt mes pensées me ramenèrent cinquante ans en arrière, le jour de sa mort et de notre dernière discussion. Charlie était alors à l'hôpital, il me réclamait mais j'étais sensé être morte. Qui aurait cru que je puisse être sa fille avec mon apparente jeunesse ? Je m'étais donc rendue dans sa chambre tard dans la nuit, silencieuse et vêtue d'une cape comme à l'ancien temps. Je me rappelais en souriant qu'Alice m'avait persuadée que je passerais ainsi plus inaperçue. J'avais cédé devant son insistance en réalité. Charlie avait tout de suite ouvert les yeux en sentant ma main sur sa joue traversée de rides d'expression.

_Flash Back_

« - Bella » murmura mon père d'une voix si faible que je fus heureuse d'être vampire. Je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'intimer au silence

« - Garde tes forces papa »

« - mes forces ? … elles ne me servent plus à grand chose. Tu es la seule pour qui j'ai envie de m'en servir »

« - Papa ….. »

« - Tu n'as pas changé depuis tant d'année. J'ai l'impression de me revoir jeune et cherchant à comprendre mon ado de fille »

« - et de menacer mon mari ? »

« - ce n'était pas ton mari quand je lui ai mis un poing dans la figure »

« - Papa » colèrais-je gentiment

« - Voyons Bella ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'a rien ressenti »

« - soit »

« - Il s'est bien rattrapé depuis. Je n'ai plus eu à le frapper. Te rend t-il toujours aussi heureuse ? »

« - Oui, personne ne pourrait le faire mieux que lui »

« - Je l'aurais à l'œil même de là haut »

« - Papa, ne parles pas comme ça »

« - Tu te souviens de ton mariage ? » éluda t-il

« - Oui, tu as été merveilleux »

« - Tu étais à couper le souffle dans cette robe. Quand je t'ai conduite près d'Edward, j'ai compris que tu n'étais plus ma petite fille mais la femme qu'il aimait. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux »

« - Je serais toujours ta petite fille » murmurais-je

Sa main se posa sur la mienne, douce et encore si chaude. Ma gorge se remplis de sanglots. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Il m'attira dans ses bras. Je fus d'abord surprise mais me laissais faire. C'était la première fois que Charlie me prenait dans ses bras depuis des années.

« - Papa, ne pars pas s'il te plait »

« - Tout homme doit mourir »

« - Pas toujours ... »

« - Tu sais ce que je pense de ça … Bella... Puis tu finirais pas en avoir marre de ton vieux père »

J'esquissais un sourire et il fit comme s'il essuyait mes larmes. Son cœur battait au ralenti. Bientôt, il ne serait plus là. Il puisait dans ses dernières forces.

« - Tu vas tant me manquer, papa »

« - Je ne serais pas loin. N'oublie pas, je surveillerais qu'il te rende toujours heureuse »

Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour des miens. Je me penchais près de son oreille.

« - J'aurais du te le dire depuis longtemps … tu as été un père fantastique. Jamais je n'ai regretté d'être venu à Forks, que ce fut pour Edward ou pour toi. Tu m'as soutenu quand .. il est parti. Tu t'es toujours dévoué à ce que tu croyais : la justice. Je t'aime papa ... »

« - Ma petite fille ... » sa voix s'éteignit et le son de son cœur mourut. Je me blottis contre lui en me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas me faire repérer. Je ne sais combien de temps s'écoula ainsi mais un main me tira en arrière. C'était Carlisle. Il avait fermé les yeux de Charlie et avais prononcé quelques mots, surement l'enseignement de son propre père il y a de si lointaine années.

_Fin flash back _

Des doigts fins et blancs s'enroulèrent autour de mes épaules. Je me blottis dans les bras d'Edward, sa main caressant mes cheveux.

« - Je tiendrais toujours ma promesse Charlie » murmura t-il comme chaque fois.

Je l'embrassais tendrement et jetais un coup d'œil au soleil. Il était temps que nous partions. Nous ne pouvions plus revenir à Forks pour un certain temps. Aussi, je me penchais une fois encore et déposais un baiser sur le portrait de mon père gravé lui aussi dans la pierre. Edward pris ma main dans la sienne et plongea ses prunelles dorées dans les miennes.

« - Je t'aime, Bella » sa voix était d'une infinie tendresse.

« - Moi aussi... »

« - Au revoir papa » dis-je une dernière fois puis nous partî avions l'amour et l'éternité … Nous étions heureux.

FIN

Voilà c'est la fin de Forever Love j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup hésité sur la fin mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même. Merci de me lire et de me soutenir par review ^^

Et un merci tout spécial à ma re-lectrice.


End file.
